


Bonded Together.

by 001592400



Series: Partners in crime [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Banshees, Curses, Darach - Freeform, F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Nemeton, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 03, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Sees Ghosts, The Argent Family, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001592400/pseuds/001592400
Summary: Rachel Argent is back after having a supernatural-free summer but when summer ends everything starts up again now she and the pack have to deal with an alpha pack, a dark darach while Rachel alone has to deal with her own nightmare.





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel Argent spent her summer going shopping with Lydia getting to know the said girl some more and now both of them are like best friend. If she wasn't hanging out with Lydia, then she was hanging out with her boyfriend Stiles going on dates doing what normal couple do when they are in love. And on top of all that, she had time to skype with her sister and call her father letting him know that she was okay and that she misses them.

Right now it was the last night of summer meaning it with the night before they had to go back to school, but at least everyone had a summer without the supernatural.

Rachel and Stiles had made plans to spend their last night of summer together only that plan ended up changing when Lydia made Rachel go along with herself and Allison to some group thing, and Stiles ended up going with Scott so the werewolf could get a tattoo.

"It's not a double date," Lydia told Allison causing both Argent sisters to roll their eyes at the girl. "it's a group thing, hence why I brought Rachel along."

"You didn't give me much of a choice." Rachel said, from the backseats. "You more like forced me to come with you. Right now I could be with my boyfriend, but instead, I'm here getting forced to go to some double date where I'm going to be the fifth wheel." She ignored the eye roll she got for her so-called friend and turned her attention on to her sister. "Ally I don't know if I've told you this but Stiles has grown his hair out now he looks more handsome not that he didn't look handsome before because he did but now I've got something to pull on when" she shook her head and decided not to finish the rest of sentence, she was pretty sure her sister didn't want to hear about her sex life. "Well, you know what I mean."

"Let me tell you something Allison, I had to put up with this all summer," Lydia started to complain. "Your sister has been all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend, and the both of them have gone sex crazy it's like they can't get enough of each other." With was true Lydia has hung out with the happy couple that they both made her miss Jackson.

"Your the one to talk, you've been using sex as a way to get over Ja-" Lydia interrupted the youngest Argent before she could even say her ex-boyfriends' name.

"Do not say his name."

When Allison was in France, she missed the banter between her sister and Lydia. "Is he okay?" she decided to ask Lydia. "I mean, did everything work out?"

"Well, the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive, but everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the werewolf 101, like how not to randomly kill people during a full moon."

"So then you've talked to him?"

"Not since he left for London."

"You mean since his dad moved him to London."

"Whatever, he left," Lydia said. "And seriously, an American Werewolf in London? Like, that's not gonna be a disaster."

"So you're totally over him?" Allison had to ask just to make sure.

"Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?" Rachel stuck her head between the front seats to glare at Lydia. "Yes it's a double date, it's not an orgy, you'll live."

"I told you so." Rachel leaned back and pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend only to stop mid-rant when her sister started to panic. She looked up from her phone to Lydia who nodded to the window at Allison side. Rachel looked out the window to see her boyfriends jeep right next to them. "My prayers have been answered." Not caring about it being unsafe or not she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Lydia do my sister a favor and drive when I'm out the car." Not waiting for a reply she climbed out the car and made her way to her boyfriend's jeep.

Stiles and Scott were confused when Rachel got in the jeep and climbed over Scott to get to the backseats, and she managed that without kicking either one in the head.

"Let's see your new tattoo." Rachel said to her best friend when she was comfortable in the back seats.

Stiles turned to Rachel. "The tattoo ended up healing, so you be able to see it."

"Well, that must have been a waste of money." Rachel said before noticing the light has turned green. "You can drive now the lights green." her boyfriend nodded then started to drive which caused Scott to start panicking.

"What are you doing?"

"He's driving Scott," Rachel answered. "That's what people do when the light goes green."

Scott glared at Rachel. "I know that I meant was we're right behind them."

"Do you see any turns?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Scott, what the hell is he meant to do?" Rachel was starting to get annoyed if she knew it was going to be like this then she would've stayed in the car with her sister and Lydia. "Turn back around and drive the other way?"

Scott ignored Rachel to beg Stiles to do something else. "Stiles do something."

"Alright, but you asked for it." Stiles pressed hard on the breaks causing Rachel to go forward and bang her face right off of Stiles' shoulder.

Rachel grabbed her nose in pain. "You've got be kidding me." She removed her hand to notice the blood on her hand. "Stiles!"

"What?" Stiles glanced back at Rachel and his eyes winded when he saw the blood, he brought his own hand up to his nose which was bleeding as well. They manded to go all summer without getting hurt, and because his best friend decided to panic about him driving behind the car where his girlfriend was in both he and Rachel got her, so he glared at Scott. "Now look what you've caused."

Rachel whipped the blood away with her sleeve. "They've stopped." She told them talking about Lydia whos car was stopped a few moments later screams where heard causing Rachel Stiles and Scott to hurry out the jeep and run towards Lydia and Allison.

"You okay?" Rachel asked her sister checking her over in case she was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Allison backed away from her sister to glanced at the deer which crashed into the windscreen of Lydia's car.

"Well, I'm not okay-" Lydia Started freaking out. "I am totally freaking out. How the hell does it just run into us? I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it - it was like it was crazy."

Rachel moved away from Allison over to Lydia. She put her arm around her shoulder pulling her into her side causing Lydia to rest her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"No, it was scared." Scott was over at the deer he placed his hand on top of the dead deer. "Actually - terrified."

Looks like their supernatural free life didn't last very long.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The sound of an alarm clock woke the Argent sisters up from there peaceful sleep. After what happened last night the sisters decided to sleep in Rachel's since now of them wanted to be alone that night.

Allison made a sound in her. "Turn that off." She went to burying her face into the pillow to try and get back to sleep. She didn't have to be up early, unlike her sister who promises to go to Stiles' house before they went to school.

Rachel sighed and turned the alarm off before setting it to a new time for her sister she then made her way to the bathroom to have a quick shower, and after she was down her shower, she made her way to back to her room to get some clothes which were still in her suitcase. Even Rachel's room was filled with boxes. After all, it was a new room and a new house since her father thought it was best if they all got a fresh start in life meaning selling the old house to get a new one.

Thanks to Lydia making her go shopping Rachel has found herself with a new look when it comes to clothes. She surprised herself more than Lydia when she let her new friend pick out most of her clothes and the only way she was able to afford a whole new wardrobe was because she ended up taking a summer job working at the hospital and that was thanks to Melissa.

One thing that didn't change was her stealing her boyfriend red hoodie one that she was sure he knew has gone missing he just hasn't said anything since he has said more than once that he loves it when she wears his clothes and Rachel to this day still doesn't understand why that is.

Allison came into her sister room when in her sister were putting on her boots. "Do you need a lift to Stile's house?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's fine dad already offered to take me." she stood up and started putting things into her bag. "I'm not really sure I want to go since I know for a fact that he'll end up going on and on about the deer from last night." she grabbed her phone from her bed and shoved it into her bag. "Are you going to be okay at school today you know with seeing Scott all over again?"

She was going to have to get used to seeing Scott again it wasn't going to be easy, but she rather be his friend for now even though she was still in love with him. "Don't worry I'm going to be fine. If not then I've got you and Lydia by my side."

"Of course you've got us just think of us as your bodyguards." Rachel kissed her sister on the cheek before rushing out her room.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel greeted Noah when she walked into the Stilinskis house then she made her way out to her boyfriends' room where her boyfriend was sitting at his desk typing away at his laptop look like she was right about him doing some research. "Please don't tell me you've been doing this all night?"

Stiles didn't even glance up from his laptop. "Not all night and I'm glad your here took your time though." Rachel sighed and took a seat on his bed. "Do you know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer?"

"No, and I've got a feeling your about to tell me."

"Wow, aren't you a clever one," Stiles said sarcastically. "But yes I am going to you. The answer is 247,00."

Noah walked past his son room only for him to walk back and look at his son. "Oh, god please go to school."

"I don't think he's going to listen," Rachel told him taking a drink for her coffee.

Stiles ignored both his girlfriend and his father. "But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle."

"I'm not gonna beg you," Noah told his son.

"Good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

"You consider a bribe?"

Before Stiles could say anything, Rachel said something. "Sheriff, I've got this." She placed her coffee down on the floor and stood up since she already had something on her mind. "Just leave him to me, I'll get him to school." Noah just nodded and left her to deal with Stiles'.

Stiles stopped typing to spin around on his chair to face his girlfriend. "Whatever your planing I'm telling you now babe it's not going to work." With that being said he went back to his laptop.

"I'm going to give you a choice here Stiles" Rachel stood behind him. "You can choose the easy way meaning you stop what you are doing and we both leave to go to school. Or " She placed her hands on the back of his chair. "You can choose the hard way meaning you won't like whats going to happen next."

Stiles shook his head not buying his girlfriends threats. "I don't feel like choosing."

"So I guess you chose the hard way" She smiled and started to pull on his chair. "Remember you were the one who made me do this."

"I change my mind I think I'm gonna go with the easy way." Stiles started to panic and tried his hardest to keep tying when Rachel kept on pulling on his chair. "Come on babe. Don't be like this. I thought you loved me." With one last pull, Rachel succeeded on pulling Stiles and his chair causing him to crash to the floor. "I hate you." he glared up at his girlfriend.

"And here I thought you loved me." Rachel mocked him and grabbed her things. She even grabbed the keys from Stiles's jeep. "Now I'm going to drive your jeep if you don't get off your ass." She hurried out the room before he could get up from the floor and grab her.

"You can't drive my jeep if you don't have my keys." Stiles sat up and looked to where he kept his keys to noticed they weren't there anymore. He stood up and quickly grabbed his bag. "Rae, don't you even think about driving." He hurried out his room and down the stairs hoping to get to Rachel in time before she took off and left him, he waved to father as she rushed out the door.

"Took your time." Rachel said as Stiles got in the jeep. "I should've made you think I was going to drive your jeep then we would have been here earlier."

"Shut up." Stiles held out his hand. "Keys and a kiss because I think I deserve a kiss after that stunt you just pulled back there."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved his keys into his hand. "Has anyone ever told you what a pain in the ass you are?"

"All the time." Stiles smiled, leaning forward a bit. "Now are you going to kiss me?"

"You're lucky I love you." Rachel thought it was going to be a simple kiss, but Stiles decided it was good enough and thought she should give him something more which ended up with them making out before school.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Stiles were at Rachel's locker when Scott came up to them and told them how he was thinking about going to see Derek about how his tattoo ended up healing. 

Rachel closed her locker to face her werewolf friend. "How is Derek going to help you?" she took hold of her Stiles' hand as they all walked to English the first class of the day. 

"Because he's got the triskele tattooed on his back," Scott told them. "So there has to be a way to do without healing right?" 

"Why don't you call him?" She asked. "It might be better to call instead of wasting time to go over to his house." 

"I don't have his number." For some reason, Scott never thought to ask Derek for his number when he was helping him with the Alpha business and helping him control. 

"You are in luck because I just happened to have Derek's number."

"You've got Derek's number in your phone?" Stiles asked his girlfriend as he came to a stop causing Rachel and Scott to stop as well. "Since when did you have his number?" 

"The reason I've got his number is because he gave it to me the day I told him I could see his dead sister." Speaking of Laura, the couple hasn't seen her or Paige anywhere it was like they just disappeared from their life without telling them and to be honest Rachel kind of missed them. "It's not a big deal that I've got his number." 

"It's not a big deal?" Stiles repeated, he thought it was a big deal and right now it looked like he was jealous about how his girlfriend has the older werewolves number. "You know I think we should just talk about this later when we are alone." Even though both of them knew for a fact that they won't be talking about it later since something else always comes up making them forget. "Don't you think Derek already has his hands full?" He asked Scott changing the subject. He pointed to the missing poster on the wall of Erica and Boyd, who ended up going missing the night they left Argent's basement.

"I just can't believe that they haven't been found yet." Rachel felt guilty after since that night at the basement. She wished she made sure they got home safely before she went out to the others. 

During the summer, Rachel and Stiles have been doing their own investigations as to where Erica and Boyd could be because something to them didn't feel right about how they just disappeared the way that they did, and Stiles has been helping Rachel because he wouldn't let her do anything by herself. 

The old Principal voice interrupted them before either one of them could say anything else causing the teens to see what was going on to see him pick up a sword that was left behind by Gerard.  Stiles's quickly took Rachel's hand and pushed Scott forward and hurried away to their class before they could be seen.

Rachel took the seat in front of Stiles' while Scott took the seat across from him. Lydia and Allison walked into class a few moment later, and while Lydia took the empty seat beside Stiles, Allison had no choice but to take the empty seat that was in front of Scott not before things got a little bit awkward between the ex-couple. 

Allison glanced at over at Rachel who couldn't help but come out with something. "You two still reminded me of Romeo an Juliet." the eldest Argent didn't comment anything just decided to flipped her sister off before facing the front. 

Rachel had to dig through her bag for her phone when hers and everyone else's' phone decided to go off from an unknown person. 

 _"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway, leaning to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under."_  She frowns at the message and turns in her seat holding her phone up to Stiles' to see if he got the same message she did. He nodded and turned his phone around to show her the message. 

"An overcast sky seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."  Rachel faced the front when their new English teacher walked into the class reading the rest of the message before turning off her own phone. "This is the last lie to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." 

Rachel sighed turning off her phone before throwing it back in her bag. 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Scott ended up gett called out of class half way through about something neither Rachel and Stiles knew about meaning they will just have to find out later when they see him again. 

While Rache was writing she was listening to Stiles and Lydia go about what happened last night and other stuff. Before Lydia could finish whatever she was saying to Stiles' a bird ended up hitting the window getting everyone to stop what they were doing to look out the window and just like that everything went to hell with birds crashing through the window. 

Rachel shoved her desk aside and reached over to sister pulling her down and shielding her with her own body so she couldn't get attacked by any of the birds but that didn't stop her from getting scratched. 

When everything claimed down with the birds killing themselves, Rachel stood up helping her sister up as well. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." Allison grabbed her sisters hands to stop her from checking her for any injuries. "You, on the other hand, are cover in scratches. 

"Don't worry about me I'm used to pain." Rachel said checking her arms to see the scratches marks the birds left behind. 

 

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Rachel and Allison sat on one of the desks with their father standing in front of them. "Next time you both feel like staying home then you stay home." He handed Rachel something so she could wipe the blood away. 

"We're fine dad," Allison assured him. "Something strange is going on first it was the deer and now this." 

"It can't be a coincidence." 

"Mr. Argent," Noah said coming over to them stopping them from saying else. "You wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" Rachel and Allison glanced at each other both confused about how the Sherriff was asking their father about this.

"Yeah. All the bizarre animal behavior, it's - you must have seen something like this before right?" 

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter." 

Stiles was looking over at the Argent family and his father he quickly looked down at his phone when both Rachel and Allison looked his way. Both of them could be scary when they wanted to be. 

"Mr. Stilinski," Rachel spoke up. "My father gave that up a long time ago that I'm not sure that he remembers anymore." She gave him a small smile. 

Noah nodded. "You okay?" He asked the sisters.

"We're fine thanks," Rachel answered, and Noah gave them a smile before walking back over to talk to someone else. 

Rachel grabbed her bag when she saw Stiles' leaving the room. "I'm going to go." She told her sister and father as she got off the table, she noticed the look her father was giving like he wasn't sure he wanted to let her go or not. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I'll be with Stiles." 

"Can't help but worry," Chris told her. "But give me a call if you need anything." 

Rachel hugged her sister before she exited the class to find her boyfriend and she found him standing in the hallway glaring at his phone. "Why are you staring at your phone like it's hurt your feelings or something." 

"What?" Stiles glanced up from his phone to Rachel. He shook his head. "Nevermind. Come on we've got to meet up with Scott he's at Derek's." He started to walk down the hall not waiting to see if Rachel was following him or not. 

Rachel was standing in the middle of the hallway watching Stiles walk away. She didn't know if she wanted to go with him to Derek's. The last time she saw him was the night she watched Scott force Derek to bite Gerard, and she didn't know if he would blame her for Boyd and Erica going missing since she was the last one to see them. 

Stiles' stopped when he noticed Rachel wasn't near him. He turns back to see his girlfriend still standing in the same spot looking like she had something on her mind. He saw the look the on her face the same one she has had all summer when she blames herself for  Erica and Boyd going missing. He tried to tell her that it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen to him. 

"Rae." Stiles took Rachel's hands causing her to look at him. "You know everything's going to be fine. I'm going to be with you the time I promise you I won't leave your side." Rachel only nodded, and that was good enough for him. He smiled and kissed her before leading her outside to where his jeep was. 

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

When the couple got to Derek's, they didn't waste a minute before they told Scott about what happened at the school with the birds. After Scott made sure his friends were okay he went on to tell them how Derek was going to help with his tattoo, then he sat on the chair where the said Alpha was looking at Scott's arm to where the tattoo was meant to be with his werewolf eyes.

"Yeah, I see it." Derek let Scott know. "It's two bands, right? What does it mean?" 

Rachel like to know that as well, she had no idea why he would want a tattoo like that when he could've got something else but then again that was just her. 

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott explained while tracing a circle with his fingers on the dust that was on the table.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek asked. "Do you know what the word 'tattoo' means?" 

"To mark something." Rachel and Stiles answered before Scott could.

"Well, that's in Tahitian," Scott explained. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound' I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted on. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of reward." 

"For what?" Derek asked. 

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going four months later, it still hurts, It still feels like a, -" 

"Like an open wound," Stiles said. 

Scott nodded. "Yeah." 

Derek came back with a blowtorch. "The pain's going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." He told Scott. 

"Ah, that's great." It looks like Stiles wasn't up for watching his best friend get his skin burned with a blowtorch. 

"Do it," Scott told Derek since he wanted to get the tattoo that he didn't care about the pain. 

Derek flicks the blowtorch on causing Rachel and Stiles to back away from them. "Oh, wow. That's a - that's a lot for me." Stiles said as he started to head to the door. "So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just going to wait outside." 

"Nope." Derek stopped Stiles from leaving by putting his hand on his chest. "You can help hold him down." He notices Rachel trying to escape without anyone noticing. "You can help him." 

"No, I can't since my hands hurt." Rachel lied, and she knew it was a pathetic lie but if it helped her get out of watching someone gets their skin burn then so be it. "Plus I'm not strong enough to hold down a werewolf while he's screaming and struggle as someone burns there skin off." 

"Anyone could tell that was a lie." He nodded towards Stiles who was already standing behind Scott. "And if you were hurt then he would aswell so get over there and help him." 

Rachel cursed to herself, she kind of forgot about people finding out about her and Stiles. She made her way over to Stiles standing behind Scott. "Can I be the first one to say this is going to end badly for everyone." 

Stiles and Rachel held on to Scott's shoulders hold him down. When the flame touched Scott's arm, he started screaming in pain causing Rachel to close her eyes just as a sharp pain made her head hurt. 

"Hold him," Derek told them then he noticed that it looked like Rachel was about to pass out. 

After so much screaming and struggling Scott passed out from the pain. And just like the night of the rave, Rachel started to feel dizzy she let go of Scott and stumble back a bit only for Stiles to grab hold of her arm to steady her.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, starting to worry about his girlfriend. "What's wrong." 

Rachel shook her head. "I'm fine don't worry. I'm going to go outside to get some air." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her legs were sore from all the running she been doing, Rachel has been running for a few hours as it was the only way to clear her head. Stiles and Scott filled her in about the Alpha pack that was in beacon hills and that they somehow have Erica and Boyd somewhere. 

Rachel lied to Stiles' about what she will be doing tonight instead of going to some girl's birthday party with Scott and Stiles', she lied and said she was going to be home all night. She even declined Allison's asked her to hang out with her and Lydia. So instead of doing what she was meant to be doing, she was running which seems to be a bad idea since someone from the alpha pack could attack anytime.

She stopped running when her sister's car pulled up and rolled down the window. "Get in." 

Rachel rolled her eyes and got in the back. "Where are you taking me?" 

"We're going to meet Scott because we need to show him this." Allison and Lydia both showed Rachel their wrist of what looked like a mark. "Some girl came up to us at school, wanting to know where Scott was and when she didn't get answered she marked us and then took off." 

"Why am I finding out about this now?" Rachel glared at her sister, she had all day to get told, and she was just getting finding out about it now. "And how are you so sure it means something? How is Scott going to know anything about it?" 

"That's exactly what I said," Lydia said to Rachel while giving Allison a look as if she was telling her she told her so. 

Allison sighed. "Because she was looking for Scott, so it has to mean something to him." 

"Alright then." Rachel leans back in the seat now she had to think of a way to lie to Stiles again after already lying to him.  "How did you even know where to find me?" 

"The tracking device that's on your phone," Allison told her not at all feeling sorry for tracking her sister like some stalker if only Rachel knew that she did it because she was scared she was going to lose someone else close to her, and she didn't want to lose anyone else. 

"Of course." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

When the girls got to the house where Scott was the said boy was already getting out of the house to come talk to Allison, but it wasn't the talk he was hoping for since Rachel and Lydia were along with her.   "This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?"

"I need to show you something." Allison pulled her sleeve to show her the mark. 

"Scott where is Stiles?" Rachel asked, looking around for Stiles since it was weird how her boyfriend didn't come out with Scott but that might have something to do with Scott thinking Allison wanted to him alone to talk about their relationship so he must have wanted to give him some space. 

Scott didn't look up from looking at the marks on Allison's wrist when he answered his friend. "He's inside somewhere." 

"I'm going to go in and look for him, plus I could use a drink or two." Rachel made her way her inside, and she was then greeted with loud music and drunk teenagers. 

Forgetting about looking for her boyfriend she made her way over to the drinks table and filled a cup with alcohol, and after one drink it turned in to more and just like that she was having a good time with getting herself drunk forgetting about the Alphas and everything else. When she turned around, she ended up crashing into someone she was about to apologize only to feel a little bit guilty when she saw who it was. 

"I was coming to look for you." She lied as she forgot. "Where were you? 

"I went looking for my friend Heather she disappeared on me. I guess she must have gone to talk to her other friends." Stiles told his girlfriend who narrowed her eyes at him like she was trying to figure out who Heather was. "So when I couldn't find her anywhere, I went outside to where Scott was with your sister and Lydia, they told me about you being inside looking for me, so I came back inside to look for you." He took the cup from her hands when she was about to take a drink he didn't need her drinking anymore since she looked drunk enough, he sat the cup somewhere. "I didn't expect to find you in here getting drunk. I thought you were going to have an earlier night?"

"I just told you that because I didn't want you to talk be going out for a run." She told him without thinking but really she didn't care. "I had to clear my head and running helps me." 

Stiles looked like he was angry and worried all at the same time. "You do remember that there is an Alpha pack?" Rachel nodded. "And they might have Erica and Boyd?" Once again she nodded. "Not only that they could be waiting for the right moment when one of us is alone to attack us." 

"If they wanted to attack us then they would have by now," Rachel told him, she was about to pick up her cup again only to have Stiles grab her by the arm before she could even reach the cup. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and thought it was better if he didn't say anything else about the Alpha's as she would have something else to say. "Come let's get you out of here before you make a fool of yourself. we all know what you are like when you get drunk." He put his arm around her keeping a hold of her, so she didn't trip over her own feet as they made there way old the house where they then greeted by the rest of their friends. "I'm going to tell Rachel home." He let Allison know. 

When Rachel was safely in the back of Stiles' jeep, she ended up falling asleep causing Stiles to smile. He turned back to Scott. "Do you want me to take you home or are you going to stay here?" 

"Take me home," Scott told him making his way to the front of the jeep. "But you are going to take me home first." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel woke up the next morning with the worst hangover ever, and it didn't help much when her sister decided to make her headache worse with her horrible singing. Even on the way to School Allison couldn't help make Rachel suffer by playing the music loud it was like she was teaching her from getting drunk in the first place. 

The teens were all in one classroom with Derek who was taking a look at the marks on Lydia and Allison wrists. Rachel ended up pulling one of the desks next to the one Stiles' was sitting on so she could put her head on his shoulder she even had a pair of shades on thanks to Lydia since the light was hurting her eyes and making her headache ten times worse. 

"I don't see anything," Derek said after getting done with looking. 

"Look again," Scott told him. 

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" 

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." 

"It's now." 

"Pareidolia," Lydia spoke up causing everyone minus Rachel to glance her way. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." 

"They're trying to help," Scott told Derek talking about Allison and Lydia. 

"These two." Derek scoffs, he still didn't trust Allison and Lydia after everything that happened He pointed to Lydia first. "This one used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you."

Rachel raised her hand stop Derek from saying what he was going to say. Next, she lifted her head from her boyfriend's shoulder to look at the werewolf. "None of what happened with your uncle was Lydia fault. If you want to blame anyone then why don't you blame your psychotic uncle as he was the one to bite Lydia then left her for dead in the middle of the god damn field. He then messed with his head when he was dead so that he can make her look like she was crazy. And I don't think you are that mad about him being alive since he's still hanging around you like a bad smell." 

Derek ignored what Rachel said and pointed to her sister instead which just happened to be a big mistake. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." 

Stiles was about to come up with something only to stop when Rachel started to laugh which caused everyone minus him to look at her like she was crazy. 

"Please Derek just stop," Rachel told him. "You know Allison is sorry for everything that happened back then. And like Peter, if you want to blame anyone, then you are going to have to blame Gerard as he was the one who used our mothers' death as a way to get inside Allison's head which ended causing her to turn her back on her friends and family. And remember you were the one who bit our mother causing her to kill herself." 

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." 

"She wouldn't have had to kill herself if you didn't bite her," Rachel argued even though she knew why he did. He did it to save Scott, but she did wish there was another way. "I'm going to go before I end up saying something else." She hopped off the table grabbed her bag from the floor before hurrying out the room. 

"Yeah, I'm just going to make sure she alright," Stiles said grabbing his bag and rushing out the room to catch up with his girlfriend he managed to catch up with her and before she could turn the corner he quickly grabbed her getting her to stop walking. 

"Stiles please don't. I already know what you are going to say." Rachel pulled her arm back. "I'm going to go, and I don't want you to follow me." She took a step forward only to stop again regretting snaping at Stiles when it wasn't his fault that she was in a mood. "I'm sorry that I snapped back there and I know I shouldn't have walked off like that. I know I shouldn't have blamed Derek for my mother death when all he was doing was saving Scott that night." 

Stiles didn't want to hear her say sorry as he understood what she was going through so instead he moved closer and took the shade of her face. "You don't have to explain yourself to me because I know and I understand." He took her hands in his. "Babe you know everything is going to turn okay in the end and if it doesn't then, I'll going to help you through everything just like I know you are going to do the same with me." 

Rachel smiled when she looked at him. "I know that's what I love about and of course I'm going to be there for you. I trust you more than I trust anyone else - well I mean you come second to my sister but yeah you two are the ones I trust the most." She leaned closer to him giving a quick kiss before pressing her forehead against his. "I love you."

"And I love you." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was in her bedroom getting ready so she could go out with Allison to check out the bank her sister thought there was something there. "Ally are you sure about this?" 

Allison rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "I looked it up and everything. It was the logo of the bank now, please stop asking."

"I just want to make sure since it wouldn't be the first time where something went wrong for us." Rachel grabbed her keys from her desk, she was about to toss them over to Allison when a sharp pain in her hand made her drop them to the floor. "Stiles has done something stupid again." she shook her hand trying to get the feeling back

"You shouldn't be surprised since it's Stiles." Allison picked the fallen keys from the floor.

"Yeah," she grabbed Stiles' hoodie, putting it on. "Now let's go and break into a bank." 

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

It took the sisters about half an hour to get to the bank, Allison grabbed the bolt cutters from the back seats, giving them to Rachel who made her way over to the bank doors so she could break the lock and Allison kept a lookout.

Inside the bank it was empty and quiet, they thought they were alone in the bank until Allison was suddenly grabbed by an unknown person and pushed hard against the wall

Rachel didn't have a chance to grab her gun when she to was slammed up against the wall right next to her sister, she glared at their attacker who just happened to be their French and guidance counselor. 

"Never thought you'd be working for the enemy." Rachel did always think that there was something odd about their teacher. "Please let us go before one of us gets hurt which will be you." 

Morrell saw Rachel's hand hovering over her gun which was hidden in the waistband of her shorts. "I don't have time for this." she sighed. "I need you to keep your mouth shut and listen close. You have no idea what you just stepped into. Right now you've got maybe twenty seconds to get your ass hidden." 

"Why should we trust you?" Rachel asked. "You could be leading us right into a trap." 

"Just trust me okay?" Morrell nodded. "They'll be a storage closest around the corner. You get in it and lock the door, and when you hear the fighting start, that's what you come out." 

"What fighting?" Allison asked she didn't seem to really trust Morrell anymore. 

"You'll hear it, now go." with that Morrell let them go and disappeared. 

Rachel was debating with herself, if she should listen to what Morrell said or if she should do the opposite. 

Allison never gave Rachel time to decide as she grabbed her sister by the wrist and tugged her into the storage room with her and locking the door behind them just like Morrell told them to do. She tried to get the light to work. 

"I think we -" 

Allison covered Rachel's mouth before she could finish her sentence, she heard a cane tapping on the floor outside the storage room and hearing people's footsteps. "Shh." she slowly uncovered her sister's mouth when someone stopped outside the door, thinking fast Allison grabbed cleaning supplies from one the shelves and spilled it on the floor masking their scents.  

Lucky for both of the Argent sisters that Allison plane seemed to have worked, and the Alpha moved on. 

Rachel needed light to see, she yanked her phone from her pocket using the light on the phone to see better if only she checked her messages, she would see a dozen messages from her boyfriend warning her about the Alphas being at the bank with the missing beta and that Erica was dead. 

Rachel froze and nearly dropped her phone when she saw the body of Erica on the floor. "No." she shook her head and closed her eyes, she didn't want it to be true. "I should have made sure she got home safely." 

Allison stepped in front of Rachel shielding her for Erica's body." "This is not your fault." she placed her hands on her sisters' shoulders finally getting her sister to look at her. "Don't blame yourself. You had no idea this was going to happen." Allison hated when her sister started to blame herself for things that weren't her fault. "It was the Alpha's who did this and they are going to get what is coming to them. Right now though we need to call Derek and let him know about Erica okay?" 

Rachel nodded heading for the door, she froze once again when she heard a familiar roar. "Scott." she grabbed Allison hand, and both of them ran as fast as they could to were the fighting was coming from in the vault where Boyd had his claws digging into Scott's stomach. 

Rachel noticed the line of mountain ash at the door of the vault. "Allison break the ash." she gave a nod to the ash. 

Allison knelt down at the ash and Rachel got out her gun aiming it at Boyd. 

"Rachel don't shoot," Allison yelled at her sister. 

"Well break the line before everyone in that vault kills themselves." Rachel didn't know what to do. 

"No!" Derek yelled when he heard and saw what the sisters were about to do. "Don't break the seal." 

"Like hell, we are going to listen to you Derek when it's your betas in their about to kill Scott." she wasn't in the mood for his crap right now. "Ally break the god damn seal!" 

"Boyd!" Allison yelled getting wolfs attention once she got his attention she broke the seal and pulled her sister back as Boyd, and an unknown girl was fighting Derek ran out the vault. 

Derek not happy with what happen grabbed Allison roughly by the arm. "What were you thinking?" 

"Get your hands off my sister Derek." Rachel snapped at Derek causing both Allison and Derek to turn towards her to notice that she now had her gun aimed at Derek. "Before I shoot you." 

Derek sighed and let go of Allison, "Do you both have an idea what you've done?" 

Rachel lowered her gun to her side. "We were trying to save you. In fact, we did save you, unless you wanted them to kill you? You might want that but I sure as hell didn't, so be thankful that we saved your ass again." 

Derek moved closer to Rachel. "What do you think they're gonna do out there?" He faced Allison glaring at her like he was blaming her instead of Rachel. "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" 

"You want to blame us?!" Now Allison is angry that all they need. "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." 

"No, that's just the rest of your family." 

"I made a mistake. Gerard is not my fault." 

"What about your mother?" Derek asked confusing Allison. 

Rachel and Scott glanced at each other for a moment before looking away. Why did Derek have to ruin things by bringing up her mother Rachel would never know.

Allison narrowed her eyes at Derek. "What do you mean?" 

Derek glanced at Scott. "Tell her, Scott." When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything he looked Rachel. "If Scott's not going to tell her then why don't you Rachel." He then walked away. 

"Rachel you don't have to do this," Scott told her. "I'll tell her it might be better if it comes from me." Scott thought if it came from him that Rachel and Allison wouldn't fall out again when she found out that Rachel lied to her again. 

Rachel squeezed Scott's hand. "Thanks, I've got something I need to do anyway." She glanced at Allison. "I'm sorry, and I didn't want you to find out like this but keep in mind that I was trying to protect you from getting hurt again." 

Rachel ran after Derek she had to tell him about Erica lucky she found him she had to grab his arm to get him to stop walking. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I've been treating you these days." She removed her hand when he finally looked at her. "I even thought you should know about Erica. Her body is in the storage room, please don't leave her there I know you won't, but you know just thought you should know. And please tell Boyd I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel got a panicking phone call from Lydia about finding a dead body at the local pools, so she dropped everything and rushed to get to the pools and lucky for her that it wasn't that far from where she was. 

Lydia was on the phone talking to Stiles when she spotted Rachel walking her way, she greeted her by nodding to where the body was. She had to call Stiles as everyone that knows him knows that he hates when people don't tell him things that are important. 

Rachel didn't get to close to the body sitting in the lifeguard's chair with his throat split. The scene in front of her looked like something from a horror movie or a crime, who would have thought it that her life would end up turning into a real-life horror film. 

"Stiles will be here soon." Lydia came to stand to the Argent girl, refusing to look at the body again. 

Rachel nodded. "You okay?" she took her friend's hand moving them both away from the pool. "How did you come across this?" 

"I would be lying to you if I told you that I was okay because I'm far from okay," Lydia said. "I don't even know how I found the body or how I ended up here when I thought I was going to the store." she decided to bring up about her screaming herself awake. "Whats wrong with you, you look like you've been crying." In fact, Rachel just looked exactly how she felt. "Did something happened?" 

"Erica's dead, Allison and I found her body at the bank." 

Lydia sighed, wrapping her arms around her friend hugging her trying to give the girl some sort of comfort. "If you think you're on your own with this then your not because you've got me whenever you need me." she even knew that she would have Rachel. "You've got Stiles as well so don't think about going through this on your own." 

"Lydia!" Say his name, and he shall appear. 

Stiles ran over to Lydia, he narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw his girlfriend there with Lydia it was even more confused when he saw that they were both comforting each other over something. "What happen?" 

Rachel moved away from Lydia and turned away from Stiles to whip away her tears she didn't need him to know what happened at the bank because she knew what he'll end up saying before he says it and she doesn't need that right now. 

"Erica dead." Lydia didn't seem to get the meme about not wanting Stiles to know what happened. "Rachel found her body -" 

"You are the one who found Erica?" Stiles asked Rachel, interrupted Lydia turning his focus to his girlfriend. "which means you were at the bank tonight where the Alphas seemed to be hiding Erica and Boyd." Rachel refused to talk to him or look at him answered the question for him, and once again he wasn't happy about how his girlfriend put herself in danger again. "What the hell were you thinking?! Going to that bank where you could've been hurt or worst killed." Yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be mad at her when she was this upset. 

"Lucky for me then because nothing happened," Rachel told him. "I had Allison with me." 

"That makes everything so much better knowing that Allison was there with you," Stiles said, sarcastically. "You and Allison shouldn't have gone to the bank tonight in the first place." Now he was acting like her father. "You could've walked into a trap like what happened with Scott and Derek." 

"What didn't you call me if you knew what was going to happen tonight, maybe you could've warned me." Rachel glared at Stiles, and he just glared right back at her. "You knew Erica was dead." 

"Don't even think about blaming me for everything that happened tonight, it's not my fault. If you checked your phone just once tonight, then you would notice that I did warn you about Erica." When they got information about the missing wolfs, Stiles didn't waste time in texting Rachel to let her know since he thought it was better to come from him than anyone else. "At least now I know why you didn't get any of my messages it was because you were going on a suicide mission with your sister. A suicide mission that could have got have you both killed. Something could have happened to us." he pointed to himself and Rachel. "Or maybe you've forgotten about that." 

"No, I haven't forgotten, how can when I get reminded of it every single day." How can anyone forget? "To be honest I don't really care about what happens to us, and I don't even know why you are making such a big deal about again." why was Stiles angry, Rachel would never know." plus how do you even know it true about us dying together." 

"Why don't we put that test to the theory and find out if it's true or not."

"What a good idea." Rachel moved closer to Stiles. "Why don't I duck your head in the pool and see what happens." She went to grab his arm to drag him over to the pools only for Stiles' to move out of her reach before she could grab him. 

"You're crazy." 

Lydia had to stand back and watch both of her friends argue like an old married couple. If she didn't stop them not then she knew they would be here all night, They didn't have time to stand around all night especially with the police on there way. "Stiles! Rachel!" She yelled at them to get them to stop when that didn't get their attention she got in between them and shoved them both apart before things could get ugly between the couple. "You can continue this later when you're alone. Right now we've got bigger things to deal with. Like the dead body over there." She nodded towards the pools.

Stiles and Rachel were still glaring at each other and Stiles was the first one to break, finally take a closer look at the body. "We'll deal with this later." He took his phone out his pocket getting ready to dial his father's number. "I'm going to phone my dad to let him know about the body." 

"Don't bother, I've already called the cops," Lydia told him. "I called them after I called Rachel and before I called you, They should be on there way."

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles' asked to which Lydia nodded. "Okay, I get why you called them before me, what I don't get is why did you call Rachel before you called me or the cops?" 

"How does it feel babe, to be the last to know about something." Rachel said she placed her hand on his shoulder giving it squeeze. "It must hurt like a bitch when people don't tell you things right?" 

"Shut up." Stiles snapped but didn't move her hand from his shoulder. 

Rachel took her hand away and walked over to Lydia who was already giving her warning glare telling her to knock it off. "Lucky for you, you've got the honors to call Scott and let him know about the body and please put it out speaker so we all can hear." 

"You're lucky I love you." Stiles did what Rachel asked and put it on speaker when Scott answered. "Hey Scott, there's a dead body here at the pools. Lydia found the body."

"Seriously?" Scott asked like he didn't believe for a moment. 

"No, he's joking." Rachel said, causing Lydia to tap her on the arm for her to be quiet. 

"Yeah, throat ripped out blood everywhere," Stiles said as he started pacing. "It's like the frickin' shining over here.  if two little twins girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." 

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"  The them he was talking about was Boyd and the unknown girl who was running run the town on full moon completely wolfed out since they haven't felt the full moon in months. So now Scott and the others had to catch them before they killed anyone. 

Stiles handed his phone over to Rachel so she could talk to Scott while he got a closer look at the body. "Hey, Scott it's Rachel, You do know if it is them. Then you have to catch them before they do this to someone else."

_~#~#~#~#~_

After Lydia got done with talking to the cops. Rachel and Stiles followed her home wanting to make sure she was okay. The car ride was filled with awkward silence both Rachel and Stiles were as stubborn as each other refusing to talk. 

Stiles was still mad at Rachel for going to the bank without any real back up, the reason he was mad at her for going was because he didn't want anything to her and he annoyed that Rachel didn't seem to care about her own safety, he sometimes wished that she would be selfish and care about herself more than caring for other people. 

Rachel didn't understand why Stiles was making such a big deal over nothing when she knew he would do the same thing she did if it were Scott who was in trouble. He would put his life in danger to save his best friend. Rachel was just doing the same, so he couldn't stay mad at her forever she knew that much and because he was mad that made her mad. 

"You know you didn't have to follow me home," Lydia said to Rachel and Stiles who followed her all the way up to her room. She sat on her bed, stared at her friend waiting for one of them to try and come up with a good excuse why they followed her home. 

"If you need to blame someone then just blame Stiles." Rachel shoved past Stiles, she then sat down next to Lydia. "It was all his idea." 

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Rachel you didn't haven't to follow me you could have waited in the car. Why don't you give your dad a call, let him know that you're staying at my house." The only reason Stiles wanted Rachel to stay over at his was that he wanted her not to be on her own after the night she has had. 

"I had a police escort," Lydia said. 

"My dad wants me home tonight, so I can't stay at yours," Rachel added, which was a lie. 

Stiles' raised his hands then quickly put them back to his side. "Why do I feel like I'm getting ganged up on right now." He pointed to Lydia which caused the girl to roll her eyes at him as she knew what he was going to say to her. "I know the inner working of that force, all right? They're not nearly as reliable as people think." He pointed to his girlfriend. "Explain to him about what happened at the bank tonight with Erica. I'm sure he's going to understand when you tell him." 

"You do know you're bossy when you want to be," Rachel told her boyfriend. "And I can't tell my dad about what happened if I said anything about the bank then he'll know that Allison and I lied to him about where we were going tonight. He doesn't want us to get involved anymore." It was a deal he made with Allison and Rachel about how they will be able to stay in Beacon Hills if they didn't get involved with the whole supernatural business. 

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been lied to tonight." At least Rachel knew that he was still mad at her. 

"Can you please get over it already." Rachel snapped at Stiles, and Lydia just knew that a fight was about to start between them again. "I didn't get hurt nothing happened to me so give it up already. If it were Scott then you would have done the same thing. When you stop being an asshole to me and you're ready to apologize, then I'll be outside waiting for you." She shoved past him and made her way out Lydia's room leaving Stiles standing there while Lydia glared at him. 

"She's right you know. You need to stop being an asshole." Lydia told Stiles. "I don't even know why you had to be like that with her when she was only doing what she thought was right." 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I get that I do. But she could've been hurt in fact both of us could have been hurt." he sighed and shook his head. "It's like she doesn't care about getting hurt. But I care, you don't understand Lydia I can't lose her she means everything to me." 

"And she knows that Stiles'" Lydia smiled softly. "But instead of going off the way you did maybe you should've told her how you feel." She sighed. "You and Rachel are both Stubborn. Why don't you try and think about how she's feeling for a moment. She just lost a friend one that she spent months trying to find, and you do know what she is going through since you did spend the summer helping her. and like Rachel said you would do the same thing if you were the one looking for Scott." She paused for a moment letting it a sink into his head. "What we both know about Rachel is that she would be there for you in a heartbeat, giving you comfort like you should be doing instead you had to be an asshole. So why don't you be there and show her how much you care, or better yet both of you be there for each other." 

"Yeah you're right I should go talk to her," Stiles said. "Thanks, Lydia." He started walking backward getting ready to leave. 

"Wait." Lydia got him to stop before he could leave. "Are you really gonna go without asking me the question that you've been dying to ask me?" 

"I haven't been dying to ask anything. I  -" Stiles' started to say only to stop. He's been wanting to ask her something, but he didn't want to since she's already been through enough for one night. "No, questions here for Stiles. Nothing." 

"I can see it on your face." 

"Maybe my face just has, like, a naturally interrogatory expression." 

"I can see why Rachel loves you so much, you both are so much alike." Lydia sighed. "Like I said to Rachel earlier, I have no clue how I ended up finding the body. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car." 

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened-" 

"I know." Lydia nodded agreeing with him the last time she was like this when someone made her look crazy something she wanted to forget. "Derek's uncle." 

"Peter."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had just gotten off her phone when Stiles' got in the jeep. "Melissa want us at the hospital."

"Why?" Stiles asked, he pulled out Lydia driveway and drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"She wants to show us the body Lydia found tonight."

"We've already seen the body, why do we need to see it again?"

Rachel shrugged. "All she was that she wanted to show us something."

"looks like we're going to the hospital." Stiles wanted the night to be over already.

Nobody had said anything for about five minutes now, and it was starting to become a habit of theirs and their problems weren't going to get fixed until one of them was willing to fix it.

In the end, it was Stiles who had enough of them not talking, he pulled the car off to the side of the road. "We have to talk without yelling at each other." he turned to look a Rachel, seeing she was already staring at him. "I'm sorry that I was being an ass-hole before, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm not going to apologise for caring about you and wanting you safe because no matter what you say or do, I'm never going to stop caring about you, I'm never going to stop loving you." he reached over and took her hand in his, happy that she didn't pull back. "I love you, Rae, so much and I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry too." Rachel squeezed his hand. "For acting like I didn't care, for worrying you and for everything else I've done." she places her hand on his cheek. "I love you, and I don't want you to stop any of the things, I'm happy to have someone like you in my life Stiles, I care about you as well just so you know." she smiled at him. "I think we should forget about the fight we had before and be there for each other." Stiles nodded slightly. "Hey, since you love me and I love you, don't you think it might be a good time you told me your real name?"

"Let me think about that." Stiles moved and leaned back in his seat. After a few seconds, he looks back at her. "I thought about it, and my answer is no -." He turned the engine back on and began driving. "You're never going to find out what my real name is."

"I take it back you are an ass."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

When Melissa spotted the happy couple walking into the hospital, she got him in the middle of them, put a hand on each of their shoulders. "If any of you tell anyone that I should this, I swear to god, I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"I don't ever want to get on your bad side." Rachel moved away from Melissa and to the other side of Stiles.

"Why do you want to show us a body we've already seen?" Stiles asked, seeing it once was bad enough.

Melissa took them both to the morgue. "Because you haven't seen everything." she pulled the white sheet cover for the dead guy's body. "See this around his neck?" she pointed the marks. "That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope-"

"That means Boyd and Cora couldn't have done this." Rachel said, "When have you ever known a werewolf to strangle someone, instead of using their claws or maybe their teeth."

"My thoughts exactly." Melissa nodded, she moved the guys head to the head showing the wound that was on the back of his head. "and then there's this."

"God, what is that?" Stiles took one look before he had to look away, Rachel was rubbed his back. "Is that brain matter?" He felt uneasy just looking at it. "Yeah, it's brain matter. Of course."

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead."

"All right, like Rachel said it couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know?" Stiles said. "They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean maybe it's just a random coincidence."

"I don't think it was just one."

"How come?"

"Because that girl over there." Melissa nodded over to the next table where the other body was laying. "She has the same exact injuries."

Rachel and Stiles followed Melissa over to the next where she pulls down the sheet to reveal a girl with blonde hair. "The M.E said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting -

Rachel felt Stiles' take her hand in his and squeezing it tightly, she looked at him noticing the look on his face when he stared at the girl. "Stiles, what's wrong? Did you know her?"

Stiles' nods. "Yeah, that's Heather I was at her birthday party." Rachel gave Stiles' hand a squeeze to let him know that she was here for him.

"We should call you father," Melissa told Stiles. "Cause you're a witness. Stiles?"

"Stiles what are you thinking?" Rachel questions him as she saw the look on his face.

"That I know whats going on," Stiles told Rachel before faces, Melissa. "Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any - any other bodies, or even anybody missing?"

Melissa shook her head. "No, bodies but um-" She paused to think. "Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and -"

"They haven't found her yet have they?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, first one." Stiles started to ask

"Caitlin."

"Okay is she here?" He asked Melissa. "Is she here right now."

"I think so." Melissa was starting to get confused why Stiles' was asking all these questions.

"I think I know what's happening," Stiles said. "But first I have to talk to Caitlin."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Rachel sat in the waiting area of the hospital while Stiles and Melissa talked to Caitlin. Stiles thought the killer was going after virgins, the idea came to him when he remembered what Heather told him and when he saw the ring on the guy's finger.

Rachel didn't want to ask or know how Stiles' knew about Heather since she thought it was none of her business, and if she did ask him about it when he just found out that his childhood friend was killed then it was sure going to cause them to argue again when they just made up.

What Rachel decided to do was call her sister. "Hey, Allison I need you to come to the hospital." she said when Allison picked up, "There something, we need to show you, and we I mean me and my boyfriend."

"I'm on my way," Allison said without any complaints. "I need to finish what I'm doing here first." That was something Rachel didn't need to know. "Is Scott going to be there."

Rachel nodded then remember her sister couldn't see here. "I'm sure Stiles is going to call him."

"Right okay." Allison hung up, and Rachel put her phone back in her pocket.

"I was right." Stiles sat down next Rachel causing the girl to jump and glare at him for scaring her. "The killer is going after virgins." He took his phone out, "At least we don't have to worry about getting killed. anyway, I'm going to call Scott let him know what's going on."

"Don't joke about us getting killed because it will happen," Rachel said, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "I called Allison, and she's on her way."

A while later the couple was joined by Allison and Scott where they took them down to the morgue and started explaining to them what they found out.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked them.

The couple nodded. "You're gonna wish that they did," Stiles said as he covered Heather's body.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"We're not exactly sure." Stiles sighed. "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually, they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather -" He stopped at Heather's name closing his eyes.

Rachel took Stiles hand causing him to open his eyes to look at her she gave him a quick smiled and thought it was better if she finished for him. "They guy that Lydia found at the pools tonight." that was new information to Allison since nobody told her about Lydia finding a body. "All three were virgins. And they're all gonna have the same three injuries - strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It called the threefold death." Rachel glanced at Stiles to see if she got it right. He nodded letting her know she was right.

"So if these aren't' random killings," Scott said. "Then what are they?"

Stiles looked at Allison and Scott. "Sacrifices. Human sacrifices."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel was getting ready to run, and she had on her boyfriend's red hoodie that she stole from him again after just giving him it back the night before. Every time she gave Stiles the hoodie back she would take from again and it not he didn't know what she was doing and he didn't mind he kind of liked it when she wore his clothes, Rachel thought that was a guy thinking, like when they see their girlfriends wear their clothes, oh well she'll never know unless she asks.

Isaac came to stand next to the Argent girl, he was glaring at the twins Ethan and Aiden who in fact where staring at them both and when the whistle blow the twins gave a Isaac a look before running off. Rachel hated the way they looked at Isaac and she was going to give them a piece of her mind, she went to run after them when Scott out of nowhere grabbed her by the arm and pulled he back which annoyed her, she already made it clear to people that she hates to get man handles and here she was again getting grabbed by someone. "Let go, Scott.

"No" Scott wasn't going to let one of his closest friends go on a suicide mission. "They'll hurt you before you get a change to something to them and I'm not going to let them kill or hurt you."

"We need to do something." Rachel wasn't one for listening to reason right now when her thoughts were thinking of ways to hurt the alphas. "For Erica."

"Rachel right Scott, we need to do something," Isaac said, Scott and Rachel glanced his way. "With or without your help, I'm going to after them." he ran off before Scott could say something.

"Just forget about me and go after Isaac before they hurt him." Rachel wasn't going to lose another friend. "I'll stay here, away from then I promise." she lied and made sure her heartbeat didn't give her away. "thanks." she was happy when he finally let her go. "Now I'm going to save Isaac."

"Damn it," Scott tried to grab her again, she was already out of his reach. "Rachel!" the Argent either ignore him or didn't hear him he was going to after her until he saw Stiles getting her, looks Scott wasn't the only one who didn't want Rachel to go on some sort of mission. While Stiles dealt with Rachel, Scott went after Isaac to make sure he was okay.

Rachel let out a small scream when Stiles grabbed her before she could run past him, he threw her over his shoulder and started taking her away from the other students, she was surprised when Coach never yelled at them.

"Put me down!" Rachel hit Stiles a few times on his back. She squealed when Stiles slapped her on the ass. "Did you just spank my ass?"

"I believe so." Stiles laughed and slapped her ass again, getting him a slap on his own ass in return. "I guess we're even."

"I guess so." Rachel was rather enjoying the view although she was still annoyed. "I do have a nice view of that perfect ass of yours, so I'm not complaining."

"You can stare at my ass some other time, right now we've got other business to take care of off." Stiles put Rachel down when they were far from everyone else view.

"Yeah we do." she shoved him back a few steps. "Want to explain to me when you brought me here?"

"Oh I was just stopping you from doing something stupid again" Stiles glared at Rachel. "Tell me do you somehow have a death wish that I didn't know about?" once again he was pissed at her, they basically just went over this the other night about her not caring about her own safety. "You going after the twins would just end up with you getting yourself hurt."

"I'm not going over this with you again." she shook her head and turned to walk away from him she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm not letting this go." Stiles grabbed Rachel by the wrist pulling her back to him. "Now please tell me why you were going after them?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, I saw them, and I got angry that I wanted to get some sort of revenge. Don't feel a little bit angry when you see them?"

"Trust me I feel angry all the time when I see either one of them in the halls or in class that I want to punch one of them in their stupid faces. I want to do so much more than punch them I want to cause them hell for what they've put us all through." Stiles admitted to his girlfriend. "But I wouldn't do anything without a plan though because if you don't have a plan, then things will just get messy."

"So what your saying is that I need to come up with a plain first."

"Yes, that's what I'm saying, but you're not going to do anything without me, I want to help you." Stiles wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "That means you've to promise me that you won't go on any more suicide missions without me or maybe tell me first. I'll even try my best to change your mind to stop you because I can't lose you. So promise me you won't do anything stupid again."

"I promise I won't do anything without letting you know first." She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Just because I promise I wouldn't do anything doesn't mean I'm going to stop thinking off ways to hurt them all in my head."

"Well, I can't stop you from doing that as I'll be doing the same things."

A girl screaming for somewhere not far from where they were made the Stiles and Rachel run off to where it came from.

Stiles and Rachel pushed passed a few students, what they saw was a body of a young man was tied to the tree with a dog collar wrapped around his neck, and just like the other three victims his head was bashed in, and his throat was slit.

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Not long after the body was found the police were called, who didn't take long to get her.

Stiles was saying something to his father so Rachel took the perfect moment to pull Isaac to one side so she could talk to him privately even though it wasn't really private since Scott would end up hearing them.

"Are you okay?" Rachel wanted to know what happens after Isaac went after the twins. "Did they hurt you?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. It was nothing I couldn't handle" Isaac would have done something if something didn't scream getting all the werewolves attentions.

"Good." Rachel nodded. "I kind of promised Stiles I wouldn't do anything without having a plan first." she glanced back at her boyfriend who was still saying something to his father. "If you guys end up coming up with a plan about what to do about the Alphas then can you please tell me. I want to help and if you're worried about me, then don't because I can protect myself."

Isaac looked like he was thinking about it for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, but when Stiles finds out about this, then you can tell him that it was all your idea, and I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't take no for an answer. I don't need him trying to come at me with a bat."

"Don't worry. I can handle Stiles and don't go mocking his bat." Rachel handed the werewolf her phone. "Now add your number to my contacts so I'll have a way to reach you."

"Not mocking anything." Isaac put his number in her phone, and he handed her back just as Stiles and Scott walked over to them.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at them then pulled Rachel towards him. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about," Rachel told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You do know when someone says that it usually means you've got to worry." Stiles pointed out.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac said, getting the happy couple to stop bickering

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles didn't think it was the Alphas were responsible for the for the recent murders.

"No, no, they knew."

"The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?"

"Maybe Isaac is right?" Rachel guessed which was a mistake as Stiles and Scott gave her a weird look. Usually, the Argent girl agreed with Stiles, and now she was doing the opposite.

"I don't care because I don't think it was them." Stiles crossed his arms and glared at Isaac causing Rachel to roll her eyes at her boyfriend already knowing he wasn't happy with her agreeing with Isaac.

Rachel crossed her arms copying her boyfriends' movements. "Why don't we ask Scott what he thinks since none of us can agree." she smiled and faced Scott who slightly glared at her for putting him in the middle.

Issac and Stiles faced Scott as well, waiting for his answer. "I don't know yet?"

"You don't know yet?" Stiles and Rachel asked, the couple smiled and not taking their eyes off Scott, they still manage to give each other a high five.

"Well, he's got a point." he nodded to Isaac. "Seriously dude human sacrifices?"

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal. And don't get me started on the freaky shit that Rachel and I have to go through, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices

"That's a good point too."

"I don't care," Isaac wasn't ready to listen to reason. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too."

Rachel watched Isaac walk away slightly agree with everything he said. "Isaac right." she went to go catch up with Isaac when Scott grabbed her by the arm again, she looked at his hand then to him. "What?"

"I know you're hurting about Erica," Scott said. "I even know you're up to something so please think before you do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything, and I already promised Stiles I wouldn't do anything without telling him first." Rachel pulled her arm back. "You don't have to worry about me either Scott. I know how to protect myself. I don't need you to protect me."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Rachel had a weird feeling that made her skip the rest of school so she went to check on Derek, to see how he was holding up after the whole Erica thing and finding out his sister was alive after so many years of thinking she died in the fire with the rest of his family.

When she walked out the school, she made sure to turn her phone off, which would probably end up with her father phoning her when he finds out that she's not a school where she was meant to be, or I could be Stiles calling her wanting to know why she wasn't in class.

Rachel didn't like what she saw inside of Derek's loft, the alpha pack where there, the female of the pack had Derek pin to the floor with a pipe and the bald guy member of the pack was holding Cora back, stopping her from helping her brother. The one that stood out the most to Rachel was the older guy standing in front of them all watching the whole thing, which apparently means he was the leader of the pack.

Now Rachel wished she waited until later to come check up on Derek, and that she has Stiles with her.

"Don't just stand there." the leader said causing Rachel to glance away from Derek to him. "Come in and join us Rachel."

Rachel hesitant before she walked further inside, she didn't glance at the Alpha who decide to stand next to her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you." he answered, "I've even heard some amazing things about you and Stiles. Tell me Rachel is it true that you both bleed at the same time? I guess I'll have to test that out on my own someday to see if it true."

"You won't be able to find out." Rachel hissed at him. "Why don't you and your pack of bitches leave this town alone, go back to where you came from. If you don't leave, then it's your own fault because you all are going to get what's coming to you for what you are putting my friends through." her eyes glanced down at Derek for a second. "When the time comes, I'm going to be the happiest girl in the world, and I hope your deaths are slow and painful, it's what you deserve."

Cora thought Rachel had lost her mind speaking to the leader of the Alpha pack the way she was when at any moment they could kill her. In away Cora felt happy that someone was telling them how it is.

"I think I'm going to have to change my mind."

Rachel was about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when she saw him nod to alpha next to her, not getting a chance to move fast enough as she felt a sharp pain going down her arm. "What -" she looked down at her arm where claw marks and blood where.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Deucalion said. "You might feel a little bit dizzy from the sudden blood loss.

Rachel ignored everything else that was going on as she thought about Stiles and how she was going to explain this to him. How was she going to tell that she pissed a werewolf of because she opened her mouth and said something stupid that could've gotten her and him killed. These days it seems to be Rachel doing something that got them both hurt.

"You're killing him!" Cora yelled at Kali, who twisted the pipe into her brothers back.

"Not yet, little sister. But I could." To prove some sort of point, Kali twisted the pipe again causing Derek to coughing up some more blood. "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out?" she glanced up at Rachel, who now had Stiles red hoodie wrapped around her bleeding arm. "You're not looking so good little hunter, I wonder how that boyfriend of yours is doing right about now." she let out a laugh when Rachel glared at her, she glanced at Deucalion. "Just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack," Deucalion told Derek. "Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm about discovering new talents... Like you."

"Not interested," Derek told him.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want me to - kill my own pack."

"No. I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Liberating," Kali answered.

"Listen to me, Derek. Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact - I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**"How about we hurry this alone,**  some of us don't have all day to listen to you talk," Rachel said to Deucalion, couldn't help but be sarcastic even when she could die at any moments at the hands of the Alphas. The blood loss was making her dizzy. " Tell Derek what you want to tell him then take your bitches and run along, back to where you came from." 

"If you insist."  At least he didn't kill her. Black blood started coming out from Derek's mouth. "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole. When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume to the power of your own by killing another one. In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." Deucalion walked over to Derek and knelt down to his level, he touches his face. "You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother." He stands back going back over to the table to pick up his cane. "You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

"I know you." Derek groans his pain. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic." 

Deucalion not like the answer turns back around to face them all looking a little bit angry. "Know me? You've never seen anything like me. I am the Alpha of alphas." The angrier his voice gets thunder was heard. "I am the apex of apex predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds! I am the demon - wolf!" 

Well, that is new something Rachel had never seen before when Deucalion raised his voice more thunder was heard not only that his glasses ended up breaking she watching as he pulled them from his eyes. 

"Hate it when that happens." Rachel looked at him like he was a crazy person he was even looking at her now. "Rachel before we go, I want to tell you that you and Stiles have got something rare which none of you should take for granted. Soulmates are hard to find these days."

That's twice someone has said that Rachel and Stiles are soulmates and before she could ask him what he meant by that he was gone with the rest of them, meaning she'll have to get the information on her own. 

Rachel shook her head, she went to Cora side checking on Derek. "Is he going to be okay?" 

Cora glared up at Rachel forgetting she was there for a moment. "Yeah, he'll be fine. You don't have to stay here I can look after him myself. Right now you should go home and deal with your own wounds." she nodded to Rachel's arm.

Rachel never took Cora's words to heart since the girl was more worried about how her brother was doing to worry about anything else, Rachel would feel the same way if it was Allison. She gave the girl a small smile before leaving the loft. 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel tried to be quiet when she was making her way to her room, never got far though as her father was there to stop her. 

Chris looked pissed until his eyes landed on his daughter pale face and her bleeding arm. "What happened?" He carefully took the bloody hoodie that was wrapped around her injured arm off. 

"You won't be happy when I tell you." Rachel knew for a fact he'll go for his gun loaded with wolfbane bullet. "you'll be wanting to put a bullet in the head of the person that hurt me. If you do that you'll end up getting yourself killed and if that happens I won't be able to live with myself knowing I was the one to cause your death because I was being stupid." 

"I'm guessing it was a werewolf that decided to claw your arm." Chris studied the marks on his daughter's arm. "I know it wasn't Scott since he'll never hurt you or anyone else. I know it wasn't Derek or Isaac either meaning it was one of the Alpha's that have taken over our town. So Rachel tell me if I'm right?" 

"Yes, your right." Rachel knew she couldn't get anything passed her father, as he was smart and a trained hunter. 

"When and how did this happen?" 

"I went over to check on Derek after what happened with Erica I wanted to see if he was okay. When I got there three members of the Alpha pack where there hurting Derek. I said something to the leader without really thinking much of it because you know me I say things without thinking, so that ended up with me getting new scars on my arm, well that and how he wanted to test a theory about me and Stiles." Rachel wished everyone forget about what's going on with her and her boyfriend sometimes she wished they didn't have whatever curse they've got. The two of them just wanted to be normal and be human. "Don't worry though I'm fine." 

"Why does everyone keep thinking that if they hurt you and Allison that they were going to get away with it." Chris was meant to be protecting his daughters from danger instead they're always running into danger. "Come on your arm looks like it will need stitches." he was going to have to do it himself, he was used to stitches up wounds himself, with his line of work. "It's going to hurt as I don't have anything to numb your arm with. I just hope Stiles will be able to deal with pain as this is going to hurt." 

"I already put him through enough pain today and I'm sure he'll be able to handle more, but I'm also sure he's going to be worried even more." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel and Chris were sitting at kitchen table, cleaning Rachel's wound as best as they could. 

"Could you be a little more gentle please." Rachel slapped at her father's hand. "I still feel pain and that hurt." 

"If you want to do it yourself then go right ahead." Chris stopped cleaning the wounds and raised his eyebrow at his daughter, challenging her to take over, but she just shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Where's the first aid kit, it's not in the bathroom where it's meant to be," Allison said, coming into the kitchen asking her dad not expecting to see her Rachel looking pale and their father cleaning the mess on Rachel's arm. Forgetting about looking for the first ad she went to her sister. "What happened, Rachel? Who did this to you?"

"Rachel ran into the alpha pack which didn't go well for anyone," Chris answered for Rachel. 

"How are you even still alive?" Allison sat down beside Rachel. "Where did you see them?" 

"I saw them at Derek's loft when I went to make sure he was okay," Rachel told Allison the same thing she told her father why she was at Derek and who was there and why they were there.

Allison grabbed Rachel hand when their father started working stitching her arm. "Why would they want to hurt you? Your not a werewolf or anything." 

"There bad people do they have to give you a reason for hurting someone." Rachel squeezed Allison hand. "If you must know he wanted to test that stupid theory about me and Stiles." She left the soulmate thing out as it sounds stupid to her. "The leader called himself the demon wolf, he's blind, and he along with his pack became powerful by killing every member or their old pack."

"My day hasn't been great either," Allison said, Rachel gave her a look which meant she wanted to know. "Morrell gave me detention for falling asleep in her class. I had to spend my time in detention with Isaac." The werewolf wasn't happy to spend time with the hunter after what Allison did to him and his friends. "Everything went to hell when someone locked Isaac and me in the storage room. Isaac started to panic, wolfed out and attacked me not knowing what he was doing. Scott saved us and calmed him down." Her wrist was still hurting her. "We got revenge on the twins we did something to Aiden's bike which got him angry and got him suspended." 

"You both have to stop pissing of werewolves," Chris told them. "They've Alphas are dangerous and wouldn't care if they killed you." He held his hand to Allison when he was done putting the bandage on Rachel's arm. "Let me see your wrist." 

"I'm going to call Stiles before I go for my shower." 

"Put a bag over your arm." Chris pointed to the cupboard where the bags were. "We don't need you getting the bandage wet when I put it on." 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel turned her phone on to see all the missed calls and message she got from everyone. Most of the missed calls were from Stiles, worrying about her. 

She lay down on her bed and called her boyfriend to stop him from panicking any further.

"Rachel thank god," Stiles answered on the first rang and never gave Rachel a chance to talk before he was ranting and raving. "Why did you have your phone off? I got worried when claw mark randomly appeared on my arm." 

"My battery died." Rachel lied. "I'm going to tell you what happened and you've got to promise me that you're not going to freak out okay?" 

"Not going to promise anything and it's too late since I am freaking out."

Rachel sighed, then told her worried boyfriend everything that happens at Derek's.

"I'm starting to believe that thing we said about us becoming some lap experiment, our nightmare - well my nightmare is coming true, I don't want to become someone's experiment." Stiles started to panic, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I think we should handcuff ourselves to each other we'll be able to protect each other then I won't have to worry about you going doing something crazy like you did today. Speaking of crazy, who calls themselves 'the demon wolf' couldn't he have come up with something that didn't sound crazy." 

"Do you even own a pair of handcuffs?" Rachel decided to ask. "Why am I even asking you that of course, you own a pair." 

"Of all the things I said, that's the one thing you ask me." Stiles couldn't believe Rachel's mind went straight to the handcuffs. "Yes I do own a pair, I had to get new ones since the old ones broke when I used them on Scott." Rachel was about to say something to that and as if Stiles could sense what she was about to say he spoke before her. "Get whatever dirty image or thought out of your head right now, that's not what I used them for with Scott. I chain him to the radiator for his first full moon, but he broke them and escape." he sighed. "Do you want me to come over because I can if you want me to." 

"Please." Rachel needed him with her. "can you stay over tonight?" 

"Yes, since you want me to." Stiles was already throwing some clothes into his gym bag. "I'll be there soon, love you." 

"Love you too." 

After her phone call with Stiles, Rachel went for a shower and change into her night clothes before going back to her room to relax until Stiles came over. 

When Rachel saw Allison walk by her room, she jumped off her bed grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her into her bedroom, now both sisters were laying side by side on Rachel's bed. 

"Have you ever thought about what the future is going to be like?" Rachel asked, wanting to break the silence in the room. 

"Sometimes." Allison turned on her side to face Rachel. "I know in my future, I want you and I to be neighbor and have our children grown up together." A future without her sister is no future at all. "the promise we made when we were six about sticking together forever is the future I want."

"Yeah, I want to have that future as well." Rachel moved closer to Allison. "If I lost you, Ally, I would go out of my mind." That was the truth, if Rachel lost her sister then she would go crazy, she didn't want to think about the world without Allison. 

Rachel and Allison spent an hour talking and laughing about things and remembering the past when things were normal, and they weren't worried about the next big bad coming into town. 

Rachel jumped off her with a smile on her face when her Stiles walked into her room with his bag thrown over his shoulder. She grabbed the front of his hoodie pulling him towards her and kissed taking him by surprise not expecting that sort of welcome from his girlfriend while her sister was in the room, after getting over the shock he started kissing her back. 

Allison sighed and shook her head not wanting to be in the same room with Rachel and Stiles while they made out like she wasn't even in the room with now Allison knew what it felt like when she and Scott used to act like some lovesick teenagers when either Stiles or Rachel was in the room. 

Stiles ended the kiss before it went further he smiled when Rachel leaned forward wanting to continue kissing. "I would've been here sooner if I knew I was going to get that sort of welcome from you." 

"Feel special baby." Rachel took his bag from him and throw it on the floor before taking his hand leading him to her bed. "Hows your arm?" 

"Stings, it's not a bad as it was before." Stiles carefully pulled his sleeve up, showing the bandage on his arm. "the marks appeared when I was at Deatons, just glad they didn't appear when I was in class that would be something I won't be able to explain to our teachers or the school nurse." 

"Yeah." Rachel started to play with Stiles' fingers, she felt guilt again for putting him through her pain, he didn't deserve any of it. "I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't apologize when it wasn't your fault that you got hurt." 

"Well, it kind of was my fault since I opened my big mouth without thinking. Shouldn't have said what I said to them then neither one of would be getting hurt. I always seem to be the one causing the pain for both of us." 

"Hey look at me." Stiles sighed when Rachel refused to look at him and continued to play with his fingers. He put a finger under her chin gently forcing her to look him in the eyes well she would be looking him in the eyes if she didn't close them. "come on babe show me they beautiful eyes of yours. If you don't show them to me, then I'm just going to go home." he smiled when she slowly opens her eyes to slightly glare at him, he knew it was going to work. "There we go that wasn't so hard now was it? Now I want you to listen to me when I tell you this, do you think you can do that?" 

"I guess, it's not like I've got much choice." 

"No, you don't." He smiled again. "What happened at Derek's to you and I wasn't your fault, you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You don't always cause us pain, we both are to blame for that. We're basically one in the same, can't help but say things without thinking but that's what makes us, us and we annoy people, and we don't care so stop taking all the blame for the both of us." 

"I hate you, you always seem to know what to say." 

"It's part of my charm." Rachel playful shoved him causing both of them to laugh. "Anyway now that's out the way, let me tell you what I found out with Lydia and Deaton." If he didn't tell her now, then he's not sure if he would have time to bring it up later. "The thing that is killing people is something called a druid. It's not just virgins there are after, it's healers, philosophers, and warriors as well. Oh, Harris has been taken." 

"What was the guy we found at the school under?" 

"His name is Kyle, and he was in the ROTC along with Boyd," Stiles told her. "at first I thought he might have been a virgin since three virgins have been taken so far. I found out he wasn't the hard way when I got slapped in the face by his girlfriend." he rubbed his cheek as if he could still face the sting of the slap. "I guess I shouldn't have asked her that question." 

"No, you shouldn't have asked a greaving girlfriend if her dead boyfriend was a virgin." Rachel removed his hand from his face. "So yes you deserve the slap to the face." she pushed him back on her bed then climbed on top off him. "I love you." she kissed him and before they could go any further than that as her bedroom opened causing Rachel and Stiles to pull apart so fast that they both nearly end up falling off the bed. 

"Well, that's embarrassing." Rachel sat up getting ready to say something to her sister, only it wasn't her sister it was her dad standing there glaring at Stiles. 

"Food is here," Chris told his daughter. "There's enough food to go around meaning Stiles you'll be joining us." he gave Rachel a smile. "It also means it's about time I got to know your boyfriend some more." with that he left the room. 

"Your dad scares me," Stiles stated 

"Yeah, that's what he was trying to, scare you and looks like it worked." 

Turns out dinner wasn't as bad as Stiles thought it would be and Chris didn't threaten him at all if he broke his daughter's hearts. Instead, Stiles and Chris got well, talking about sports well more like spoke about baseball since that was the only sport Stiles liked and knew more about. 

After dinner, Chris left saying he had somewhere to be leaving the girls and Stiles to clean up the mess that was left behind and when that was down they watched a few moved before Allison excused herself as she wanted Rachel and Stiles to have some time to themselves.

So the night wasn't at all bad after the day they had they needed it, and it might be the last time in a while that they could be normal teenagers.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel woke up in Stiles' arm, she felt safe with him. She wished she could wake up every morning seeing his beautiful face and she even wished both of them could stay in bed all day and have a lazy day not having to worry about the outside world, but of course they had to get up and face the real world since they had to get to school and had a long bus ride as they've got cross country which Rachel ended up forgetting about, if it wasn't for Stiles reminded her and forcing her to get out of his bed, she wouldn't be sitting in the bus with the other students and with her boyfriend and best friend sitting in the seats behind her going over the PSAT'S.

"Next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun." Stiles said to Scott, getting a weird look from both his girlfriend and best friend. "We have to talk about it sometimes okay?" 

"Can we leave the talking about the Darach for another time." Rachel said Scott had to agree with her on that he didn't want to talk about right now as he wasn't in the right mood. "It's way too early for us to being talking about it so give him another world." 

"Come on Rae, we're all going to be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?" 

Rachel having enough of her boyfriend snatched his table from his hand and started to look over some things. "I want the both of you to know that I hate you for signing me up for cross country." sometimes she wished neither one of them knew that she loved to run. "Right now I could be in your warm bed Stiles and in your arms but instead here I am stuck in a crappy bus that doesn't seem to be moving much." She was about to switch the tablet off and shove it into her bag only to have Stiles snatch it back. 

"Do you want me to come sit with you so we can cuddle?" Stiles asked Rachel, she shook her head as she didn't want him to leave Scott's side with how bad he is right now. "Alright, my offer still stands when you want one." he tapped at his tablet. "Next word - Intransigent." 

"Stubborn, obstinate," Scott answered, at the same time the bus hit a bump in the road causing the young werewolf to wince in pain which didn't go unnoticed by either Stiles or Rachel.

"You okay?"  Rachel asked concern for her best friend, she wasn't convinced when he nodded and acted like he was okay.

"We shouldn't have come, I knew it. We shouldn't have come." Stiles ignored the look he got from Rachel. 

"I believe I was the one who said that we shouldn't have come." Rachel said. "You are the one that said we had to come." 

"Shut up." 

"We had to," Scott said. "There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre - or bloodbath,  carnage, slaughter, butchery -" he stopped talking when Scott wasn't listening to a word he was saying, he started to get worried he didn't like seeing his best friend hurt. "All right, Scott, I'm telling coach that -" he started to get up only to have Scott stop him and pull him back down. 

"No, I'm all right."

"Well, you don't look all right. Would you just let me see it?" 

Once again Scott stopped Stiles from doing anything. "I'm okay." 

"No, you're not okay." Rachel wasn't buying Scott's act for one second. "Please just let us see." 

Scott gave up trying to convince his friends that he was okay, he slowly lifted up his shirt for them to see the claw marks left by one of the Alphas on his stomach. 

"That doesn't look good." 

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." 

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles asked about the other betas that were on the bus with them, they were sitting at the front of the bus. Just because they looked fine doesn't mean that they were fine at all. 

Scott sighed leaning his head against the cold window of the bus. "I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead." 

Rachel didn't want to think about Derek being dead because she had a feeling that he was still alive or maybe that's what she wanted to believe, he was her friend, and she didn't want to lose another friend. 

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Coach yelling at a student snapped Rachel out of her thought, the so-called student that was getting yelled at was a boy name Jared who looked like he didn't do well with traveling on a bus for so long. 

When the coach was done having a go at the poor boy he turned his attention to the back of the bus his eyes landed on Scott who looked worse than Jared. 

"McCall, not you too?" 

"No, coach, I'm good." Scott lifted his head from the window, he sighed in relief when he believed him and moved on. 

"Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again." Stiles pointed out when he saw the blood on Scott's shirt. "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all." 

"He's listening," Scott said to his friends about Ethan causing the both of them to look where he was looking to where Ethan was sitting next to Danny. 

"Is he gonna do something?" 

"I don't think he's going to be that stupid to try something in a busload of people babe," Rachel answered her boyfriend's question. 

"How can you be so sure about that?" Stiles question Rachel he sighed when he never got an answer. "Well if Ethan not going to do anything, then what the two ticking bombs sitting right near him?" 

"Okay yeah, they might do something" Rachel wouldn't blame them much for wanting Ethan dead or hurt in some way. "Boyd and Isaac have lost their alpha, and they are going to go crazy and get revenge for Derek's sake." 

"They won't do anything." Scott shook his head. "Not here." 

"What if they do attack Ethan? You won't be able to do anything to stop them since you can barely keep your eyes open and not to mention you look like your about to die. I won't be able to do anything as I don't have my bow and arrow, my gun or my knives to take them down." like she would use them on Boyd or Isaac, yeah she might use it on Ethan but not her friends. "And Stiles can't do anything since he doesn't have his baseball bat with him." Which just happened to be Stiles weapon of choice." 

Scott slightly glared at Rachel. "If I've got to stop then I guess I'll have to.

"Or maybe you know think about letting them do something to Ethan, not like anyone cares." Scott was about to say something to that, but Rachel was still talking. "Just hear me out before you go all alpha on me. The alpha pack killed Derek, so what I'm trying to say it's revenge for Derek, and it's better to do something before they do something to us again, you even agreed with me Scott that everything that has happened was their fault." They would be doing normal things if the alpha pack didn't come to town and ruin that for them. "I'm going to help if they come up with a way to get rid of the Alpha pack that's what I told Isaac, I told him to call me when they've come up with something." 

"No, no, no!" Stiles sat up straighter shaking his head at his girlfriend. "You promised me, Rae, that you wouldn't be getting involved anymore." 

"Sorry, Stiles but some promises are meant to be broken." 

"Promises are mean-" Stiles shook his head again. "I can't do this." he looked at Scott hoping he'll help her out. "Scott can you tell her please." 

"Stiles is right Rachel." Stiles smiled a little when Scott agreed with him. "If you go after them you're going to end up getting yourself killed, you're even going to get Stiles killed." 

"Are you saying that we should step back and wait for them to kill us off one by one?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing she then looked at Stiles. "You should want them gone as much as I do, they know about us, and they want to hurt us, to test us." 

Rachel was scared, Scared that when they get what they want from the wolfs that they are going to come after her and Stiles. 

"They're not going to do anything to us again." Stiles wanted to believe that. "

"You don't know that."

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Rachel must have missed so much when she fell asleep because she when she opened her eyes she saw Danny and Ethan turning around in their seats staring at the seats behind her. She wanted to know what was going on, so she turned around in her seat, sat up on her knees and looked down at Stiles and Scott. 

"What are you doing down there?" 

"We were getting information," Stiles answered as he and Scott sat back up. He glanced down at his phone.   
"Ennis?" Scott read the message on Stiles. 

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Rachel got ignored by them.

"Okay, so does that mean, uh-" 

"He's not dead." 

"Who's not dead?" The only way Rachel was going to get the answer was to look herself, she snatched Stiles phone to see what was happening. 

Stiles had a lot of messages from Danny well it was Stiles annoying Danny, but he finally got the answer he was looking for. 

"He should be dead." Rachel got weird looks from Stiles and Scott, maybe they were thinking she was talking about Derek. "I'm not talking about Derek." 

"Jared, I'm warning you I'm an empathetic vomiter." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes when the Coach began yelling at Jared again. "You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting." 

"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good." Rachel felt sorry for Jared. 

"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared." 

"It's not good, it's not good." 

The coach rolled his eyes turning away from Jared to address the other students on the bus. "Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared, We're gonna make this thing, Nothing is gonna stop us!" Stiles raised his hand and once again the coach rolled his eyes. "Stilinski put your hand down." 

"You know, there's, like, a food exit about half a mile up." Stiles had to get him to stop the bus so they could get Scott out the bus. "I don't know if we stop and then maybe-" 

"We're not gonna stop." 

"Okay, but if we stop-" Stiles had to talk stop talking when Coach blew his whilste. 

"Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Just to annoy him, even more, Rachel raised her hand and smiled when Coach's attention was on her. "Please Argent not you as well. 

"You know Stiles has a point." Rachel lowered her hand and gave Stiles his phone back before she forgot. "Other than that maybe you should think about keeping your voice down since you know - it's a little bus after all. 

"You and Stilinski are going to drive me crazy." 

"I thought you were already crazy?" 

Coach looked like he was going to say something to that; instead, he waved his hand at her and ignored her. 

Rachel felt pleased with herself that she got coach to shut up. She lay down on the seat and took her phone alone with her headphone, she plugged the headphones into her phone then closed her eyes and let her music clear her mind. 

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Rachel ended up missing everything when she was asleep, she got woken up by Stiles slightly shaking her awake and Coach yelling again. 

Stiles and Rachel helped Scott out the bus, and when Allison came rushing over to them, Rachel let her sister take her place before they all rushed to the boy's toilets. 

Allison pulled Scott's shirt up wanting to see how severe his wound was. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked the wolf. "Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" she pulled the girls and Stiles over to the side. "This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." 

"Okay, what do we do then?" Stiles asked. "Do we just call an ambulance?" 

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" 

"We gotta do something." 

"You know, it could be psychological," Lydia told them, 

Stiles looked towards Lydia. "What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" 

"Somatoformic." Rachel rubbed her head, and Lydia rolled her eyes when Stiles tried to repeat what she said. "A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." she sighed when it looked like none of her friends knew what she was talking about. "Yes, it's all in his head." 

Rachel glanced down at Scott for a moment before looking back at Lydia. "So this is all in his head, because of Derek? 

"He's not letting himself heal cause Derek died," Stiles added. 

"Derek is not dead though." Rachel still didn't believe it. "You remember the night of the school Stiles when we're all trapped in the school, and you said you thought Derek was dead because you saw Peter stick his claws through him, but it turned out he wasn't and that he went off somewhere to heal himself so maybe that's what he's doing right now." 

"Okay you make a good point about Derek, but we can't worry about that right now. Now we should be worrying about Scott who needs our help." 

"What do you think we should do?" Allison asked. 

"Stitch him up," Lydia said she took out a small sewing kit from her bag. "I'm serious." Stiles and Allison were still looking at her weirdly. "Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing." 

"Okay." Allison took the sewing kit and started getting everything set up while Stiles got some paper towels, putting them down near Scott for Allison to use. "He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" 

"We'll get it," Stiles said, grabbing Rachel's hand. "I hate needles, and Rachel get's all weird around blood." he started to walk and paused at the door to glance back at Allison. "Do you know what you're doing?" 

Allison nodded. "Yeah, my father taught me, and I was there the night he was stitching up Rachel's arm." 

"I mean, how fast are gonna - I mean, the bus, like the bus could leave."

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave." 

"Stiles come on, Allison knows what she doing." Rachel tugged both Stiles and Lydia out the toilets.  


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to talk to Isaac." Rachel said to Stiles when she spotted Isaac. "Why don't you go find Lydia."

"Why don't we go find Lydia, and you can talk to Isaac some other time." Stiles didn't let Rachel's hand go. "We need to help Scott which is a bigger problem than you going to talk to Isaac about whatever the hell you want to talk to him about."

"Stiles go find Lydia," Rachel repeated herself, she didn't need Stiles acting jealous right now. "I won't be long." she kissed him on the cheek before walking backwards away from him. "I'll be back," she said in some strange voice.

Stiles threw his hands up in the air. "Why would you try and quote Terminator to me?" he shook his head and smiled when Rachel threw him a quick thumbs up. he then looked around for Lydia noticing her walking towards him.

"How are you and Boyd?" Rachel asked Isaac as she came to stand in front of her friend.

"I'm angry." At least Isaac didn't lie. "so is Boyd but I'm able to keep my anger under control, unlike Boyd." he nodded to where the said werewolf was glaring at the back of Ethan's head who was laughing at something Danny had said.

"If you like I could shot him with a wolfbane bullet if that will make you happy, it won't do much harm, but at least it will cause him some pain." Rachel smiled. "It will even make me happy to cause one of them pain for everything that's happened, it will get some sort of revenge for how Scott is feeling right now."

"I thought Scott was fine."

"He will be when Allison is done stitching him up, we're hoping it will help him heal." Rachel should have thought about what she said. "The reason he wasn't healing was that he thought Derek was dead."

Rachel didn't have time to react when Isaac charged towards Ethan and started to punch him on the face repeatedly.

She ran towards Isaac, she grabbed his arm when he was about to punch Ethan. "Issac s-" Rachel didn't get to finish as Isaac shoved her away from him and went back to punching.

Stiles was standing a few feet away from them when he saw Issac shove Rachel away from him causing his girlfriend to land hard on the ground, that's when he saw red. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rachel shook her head. "I might have done something like tell Isaac about Scott after I told him he went for Ethan." she waved her hand towards Isaac still beating Ethan up while Danny and the Coach tried to get him to stop. "Maybe you should try and break them up this time, without getting hurt."

"How am I meant to do that?" Stiles asked. "I'm not getting in the middle of a werewolf fight when I'm only human and you shouldn't either."

Rachel sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Where's an alpha when you need one." one that will be able to calm Isaac down.

"What's going on?" Rachel and Stiles turned around noticing Scott, Lydia, and Allison standing behind them.

"I told Isaac what was happening with you and he went crazy going after Ethan," Rachel explained to Scott. "I tried to stop him, but I ended up getting knocked on my ass, so I'm staying out of it." Werewolves with their stupid strength with their super hearing and everything else that came with them were driving Rachel crazy.

"Yeah, I would love it if my girlfriend stayed out of werewolves fights from now on." Stiles put an arm around Rachel's pulling her closer to his side like the protective boyfriend he was.

"I can take care of myself you know."

Scott rolled his eyes when Stiles and Rachel started to bicker like usual, he didn't want to get involved so he went over to Isaac getting him to stop, when it didn't work the first time he shouted more like he roared at Issac getting the werewolf to snap out of his rage and move away from Ethan.

Scott's voice even got Rachel and Stiles to stop their nagging at each other to glance at Scott and Isaac.

Rachel looked away from Scott to glance at Stiles with a smile on her face. "I guess we've found ourselves an alpha."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel sat between Stiles and Lydia on the bus with her head on Stiles' shoulder with him running his fingers through her hair, it was making her fall asleep.

"You are cute together," Lydia said as she watched the way Stiles was with Rachel.

Stiles glanced at Lydia. "Thanks, I think?" glancing back down at Rachel he couldn't help but smile when he looked back up at Lydia she was still staring at him which was kind of freaking him out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, I just think you two are cute together."

"Yeah okay let's get back what we were talking about." Stiles wanted to move the conversation away from him and Rachel. "So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind."

"Or actually is a dark druid."

"A Darach." Both Rachel and Stiles said stiles glanced down to see Rachel already staring at him.

"You know.. Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle."

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid."

"Yeah."

"Do any of you think vampires are real?" Rachel asked which was random.

"I hope not." Stiles didn't want to think about vampires, he didn't want to be stuck in some twilight universe that would be bad for everyone. "we've already got werewolves, we don't want to have to deal with vampires as well."

"Alright, what about zombies?" Rachel sighed. "Someday in the future, we could wake up, and the world will turn into the walking dead."

"I've already seen a zombie. You turn into one when you don't get your coffee." Stiles joked getting a laugh from Lydia and smack on the chest from Rachel.

"I thought she looked like a crazy witch rather than a zombie." Lydia said. "she stayed with me for the full summer and she got crazy when she didn't get her coffee."

Rachel glared at them. "I hate you."

"No, you don't Rach you love us." Lydia lay her head on her friend's shoulder.

"No, I hate you."

"Don't lie to use Rae, we know you love us." Stiles managed to wrap his arm around both girls.

"Whatever."

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel stepped off the bus glancing up at the creepy motel they would be staying in for the night.

"I've seen worse," Scott said, glancing up at the motel himself.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked taking Rachel hand.

Coach blew his whistle right next to Rachel's ear. The argent girl rubbed her ear glaring at the whistle wanting nothing more than to snatch it from his hands and stomp on it until broke into a million pieces.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of dengenerates like yourselves." He held up a handful of room keys handing them out to his students. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your little hand to your dirty little selves!" he glanced down at Rachel and Stiles joints hands. "I'm talking to you Stilinksi and Argent, no sex on my watch."

Rachel rolled her eyes snatching a key. "If I wanted to have sex with my boyfriend then I'll be having sex with him. Nothing you do or say will be able to stop us."

"She joking." Allison faked laughed and grabbed her sister hand about to pull her away from Stiles.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know anymore." Coach walked away before anything else could be said.

When Allison tried to pull Rachel along with her and Lydia, it backfired when her sister just tightened her hold on Stiles' hand. "Rachel you need to let go of Stiles' you know."

Rachel shook her head and pulled her hand back from Allison's. "Sorry Ally but I rather stay with Stiles." not given anyone the chance to say anything, Rachel was already pulling Stiles along with her.

Once inside the room, Rachel threw her bag on the floor and sat on the bed closest to the window with Stiles sitting next to her.

"All right, so I have four," Stiles said as he fell back on the bed taking Rachel with him.

"Four?" Scott repeated. "You have four suspects?"

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on here twice." Rachel glared at him. "Rae don't look at me like that, I said I had Derek's name on the list. I don't have him on the list anymore since I know he's not going around killing people."

"So who's number one, Harris?" Scott wanted the conversation back to the suspects before Stiles and Rachel started on each other.

"Just because he gives me this creepy vibe I'll pick him." Ever since the day, Rachel moved to this town she never really like Harris. "He's missing, so it can't be him going around killed people."

"Rachel babe, just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles pointed out.

"I'm going to agree with Rachel on this one," Scott said. "you're basically saying if he's not dead that he's out secretly committing human sacrifices."

"Did they ever find his body?" Rachel sat up.

Scott shook his head. "Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know he was killing people."

"Excuse me?." Stiles quickly got off the bed just to give Scott a serious look. "I'm sorry what? Yes, we did. Rachel and I called it from day one actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought it was Matt."

"Scott you didn't think it was Matt but Stiles and I both thought something was not right about him, and nobody listens to us." Stiles nodded and waved his hand towards Rachel.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Who are the other three?"

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister." he sighed before he said the other suspect. "Next, your boss."

Scott sat up giving Stiles a puzzled look. "My boss?"

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's going on, you know. It freaks me out." Stiles didn't like how Scott just stared at him. "Oh my god, have you still not seen Star Wars?"

"Seriously Scott where have you been all this time?" Rachel asked. "Even I've seen Star Wars, in fact, I think everyone has seen Star Wars but you."

"I swear if we make it back alive, I will watch Star Wars with you two," Scott said, he only thought there was one movie. "Who's the last one?"

"Lydia." Stiles wished he didn't say that in front of Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blame Lydia." Rachel got up from the bed and grabbed her bag from the floor and headed to the bathroom without looking at Stiles.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel stood in front of the sink in nothing but a towel, she had stayed in the shower until the water turned cold, something about this motel didn't feel right, and she was demanding to find out.

She whipped the mirror above the sink with her hand, she jumps back a bit in fright when she saw someone standing behind staring at her.

Thinking she was going crazy again, Rachel didn't think anything of it until she turned around seeing the women still there and staring at her. Something was odd about her with the way she looked and dressed. The dark-haired woman had a white dress on that came down to her knees, she was always barefoot. That wasn't the strangest thing it was that she was soaking wet and covered in blood.

"Hello, strange person that I've never seen before." God Rachel just hoped she was seeing things. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You don't belong here in this world." In a blink, the strange lady was standing in front of Rachel causing her to back into the sink.

"Who are you?" Rachel ignored what the strange lady in front her just said.

She smiled at Rachel. "You should join us and save us."

"Do you mind filling me in here who I am meant to be saving." the Argent girl flinched when cold fingers touched her cheek.

"To save us, you'll have to join us." The cold fingers that were once Rachel's cheek slowly moved down to her neck. "It's where you belong." she smiled, wrapped her hand around Rachel's neck putting enough pressure to block the girl's airway.

Rachel started clawing at the hand wrapped around her neck, she didn't want to die, it wasn't her time she still had some much to do.

"Sleep tight." she watched Rachel fall to the floor unconscious with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

The strangest thing happen to Stiles as he was walking back to his room, one minute he was fine then the next he felt like he was having a panic attack, but he was having a panic he was feeling exactly what Rachel was feeling. He didn’t wait any longer before he was dropping the things in his hand to the ground and ran as fast as he could back to the motel room, he surprises himself that he didn’t pass out with what he was feeling. The only thing he had on his mind was his girlfriend and her safety that explains why he ignored Scott who acting stranger than usual.

Inside the bathroom, Rachel was laying on the floor out cold Stile dropped to his knees beside her ignoring the pain in his knees when he hit the floor, he pulled Rachel onto his lap and removed his hoodie and lay it over her body.

“Rae, please wake up.” Stiles pleaded with his girlfriend what he felt scared him, and he didn’t want to ever feel like that again. “Show me they beautiful eyes of yours. I need to know that you are okay.”

As soon as Stiles said that Rachel woke up with a gasp almost smacking her head against his if he didn’t move out the way in time.

“What happened?” Rachel's hand went to her neck rubbing it like someone hand was still chocking her death. She was confused one minute someone was trying to kill her and the neck she woke up to Stiles staring at her.

“I was kind of hoping you would tell me that.”

“Something weird happened and I don’t think you’ll believe me if I told you.” Rachel wasn’t sure she believed what happened herself.

“I’ll believe you.”

Rachel shook her head, she didn’t want to talk about it, she wants to forget it so that’s what she was going to do. “I fell.” She said the first thing she could think of and it was the lamest lie even Stiles knew it was lame. “Let’s just forget about what happened.”

Stiles looked like he wanted to argue, he wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend and before he could say anything his phone went off.

“You should get that.” Rachel got off Stiles lap and moved over to where her bag was. “It might be important.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Rachel before leaving the room to answer the text and leave Rachel to get dressed, he will have to find out what’s going on later right now it looked like Rachel wasn’t going to talk.

Once Stiles left the room, Rachel went back to the mirror seeing the marks on her neck which looked like someone did choke her and that scared her that someone that wasn’t even there could nearly kill her. How was she going to explain that to someone without sounding like a crazy person?

_**~#~#~#~#~** _

Turns out Rachel and Stiles weren’t the only ones going through some strange things tonight.

Allison and Lydia found something strange with the motel and that was the reason why they called Stiles and Rachel to there room.

“Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon,” Allison said after telling them what happened with her and Scott.

“Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too.” Scott wasn’t the only person being off with Stiles tonight. “But actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through a vending machine.”

“Please tell me you at least stole some snacks,” Rachel asked, not knowing that Stiles did exactly that only to have dropped them on the way back.

“See, it is the motel.” Lydia voiced her thoughts out loud about the creepy motel they were getting forced to spend the night in. “Either we need to get out of here right now or “ she glanced around the room before taking out a bible from one of the drawers. “someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism ASAP before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.”

“Or maybe some ghost trying to kill you.” Rachel said to herself.

“What?” Stiles asked obvious hearing what his girlfriend just said, he watched her rub her neck and it was the first time he noticed the marks around her neck. He wondered if he had the same marks on his neck  “Are you trying to tell me someone tried to kill you? And you wait until now to tell me.”

Rachel ignored Stiles, she didn’t want to get into it in front of Lydia and Allison, so she snatched the bible from Lydia. “I know how to an exorcism.” She didn’t know how to do one, all Rachel knew about exorcism is from watching supernatural.

“You do?” Lydia narrowed her eyes at Rachel.

“She’s messing with you, Lydia.” Stiles snatched the bible from Rachel, he was kind of pissed that she dodged his question again. “What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?”

Lydia shook her head. “No five.”

“Five?” Rachel and Stiles asked which Lydia nodded. Why five though.

“You mean like five sacrifices?” Allison asked.

“What if this time it’s three werewolves.” Stiles thought out loud “Which doesn’t explain the other two though.”

“It means that it’s not only werewolves we’ve got to look out for.” Rachel said.

Allison and Lydia both gave Rachel a strange look, they saw how scared the girl looked.

“Rachel, you okay?” Allison reached out to touched Rachel only to have her move away from her.

“I’m fine don’t worry about me lets worry about Scott, Isaac, and Boyd since they might end up killing themselves before the nights out.”

“Do you that maybe we were meant to come here?” Stiles asked the girls, seeing that Rachel was right.

“Exactly!” Lydia yelled. “So, can we get the hell out of here now? Please?”

Rachel grabbed the bible for Stiles again when she noticed something sticking out of it, she moved away slightly when he went to take it back from her. “Just wait.” She pulled a newspaper article out from the bible and read it out loud to them. “Twenty-eight-year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri.”

Stiles once again took the bible from Rachel and flipped through them finding more articles, he spread them all out on the bed in front of them. Every article seemed to be about the same but with difference suicides that have all happened at the motel.

“Look at these two.” Lydia pointed to two of the articles. “they both mention the room 217. These probably all suicides that happened in this room.”

“So, if every room has a Bible. –“

“Does that mean we’ve got to go check out every other room here.” Rachel cut Allison off. “to see if they have a bible with an article about suicides because if that’s the case then I’m telling you now I’m not doing that.”

“That’s a beautiful thing,” Stiles said with his usual level of sarcasm. “Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all horrible deaths that occurred.”

“What if the room next door has the one about the couple?” Lydia said to Allison.

Almost like Rachel and Stiles were thinking the same thing, ran out of the room running to the room next door. Rachel tried to get inside the room only to find out that it was locked.

“That was not locked before,” Lydia said, coming to stand behind Rachel.

“Well, it sure as hell is locked down.” Rachel stated giving the door a kick. “doors don’t just lock themselves.”

Rachel felt like someone was watching them causing the girl to look her side in case she right after a second she shook her head thinking maybe everything that had happened has been all in her head.

The Argent girl missed the strange look Stiles was giving her having noticed the whole thing. Now more than ever Stiles was going to find out what was going on with Rachel and he wasn’t going to give up until he found out.

“Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here.” Allison wanted to say something about getting Rachel out of here before she goes crazy, looks like Stiles wasn’t the only one to notice.

A buzzing sound came from inside the room like someone was turning something on. “I’m not the only one who heard that am I?” Lydia asked.

Rachel shook her head. “It sounds like someone turned a handsaw on.”

“Handsaw?” Stiles shoved past Rachel and Lydia to get the door off the room open, inside the room Ethan was standing in the middle of the room with a handsaw in his hand getting ready to cut himself. “Hey, Ethan don’t”

Stiles rushed towards the Alpha to try and get the handsaw away from the werewolf, it was a struggle, Stiles did somehow manage to get the saw from Ethan which only causes him to get shoved away from Ethan and nearly face plant the saw if it wasn’t for Lydia turning the saw off and Rachel pulling him back away from the handsaw.

“That was close.” Rachel hugged Stiles closer to her afraid that she nearly lost him. “Way close.”

The couple saw Ethan pop out his claws and going to claw his stomach out causing both of them to rush to his side grabbing an arm trying to keep Ethan from clawing at his own stomach.

Ethan pushed the couple of him which caused them all to stumble. Rachel and Stiles fell to the floor while Ethan fell into heater burning his arm off it which just happened to bring him back to his old self.

“What just happened?” The Alpha looked around confused at the other four teenagers in the room, he ran out of the room not waiting for an answered. Stiles and Lydia followed the Alpha.

“We saved his life, and this is the thanks we get?” Rachel stood up, fixing her clothes. “Don’t expect me to follow him.”

“Too bad.” Alissa grabbed Rachel wrist giving her no chose but to follow the werewolf and her two friends.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” Ethan was going off at Stiles and Lydia when the sisters got there. “I don’t know how I got there or what I was doing.”

“We did just save your life maybe you should be a little more grateful.” Rachel stood next to Stiles with her arms crossed glaring at Ethan.

“And you probably shouldn’t have” Ethan snapped before storming off.

“That’s something we can all agree on.” Rachel turned back to the other. “Now what?”

“I’ll find Scott.” Allison said, “You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lydia asked Stiles, noticing the odd look he was giving her.

“Oh, no I was- “

Rachel zoned out from listening to Stiles and Lydia, she was more interested in the women from early was standing a few feet away from them staring at Rachel. 

“I’m going to go find Allison and help her find Scott,” Rachel told Stiles and Lydia when the truth was she was going to follow some strange ghost wanting to know what her deal was. “You guys go find Isaac and Boyd like Allison said.”

“What no!” Stiles stood in front of Rachel stopping her from leaving, he wasn’t comfortable with her leaving when she hasn’t been acting like herself. “If Allison wanted us to help then she would’ve asked for it.”

“She’ll find Scott better with my help.” Rachel smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she left before he could say anything else on the matter. She had a ghost to hunt down.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel should have stayed with Stiles and Lydia where it was safe, instead, she followed the creepy ghost or whatever they were to a random empty room and as soon as she stepped foot inside the room, the door slammed closed behind her which caused her to panic. The lights kept flickering which just made it even scarier, yep she felt like she was going to die tonight and there was nothing she or anyone could do about that.

“Are you going say something or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night.” Rachel was the first one to talk, she hated silence.

The stranger simply smiled and moved closer to Rachel causing the Argent girl to step back a little. “I already told you I want you to save us.”

“Was that before or after you tried to choke me to death.”

“I should have explained it better, so I apologize for chocking you.” They were now standing in front of Rachel who found herself shoved against the wall. “You should join me and the rest of us.”

Rachel glanced around the room trying to find a way out of this room and away from the creepy ghost who kept going on about her saving them and joining them now that was confusing she had no idea how she was meant to do that.

The only thing the Argent girl could do was close her eyes, trying to block her voice out and hoping that it will all be over soon. Someone’s cold hands touching her cheek caused her to flinch a little

“Rae baby, you need to open your eyes for me.”

A voice she recognized all too well made her open her eyes, she was now staring into the eyes she all too well. “Stiles?” she narrowed her eyes a little, he wasn’t meant to be here with her, he was meant to be with the others. “Why aren’t you with Lydia and Allison trying to find Scott and the others?” she shook her head. “How did you even find me?” something was wrong she couldn’t quite figure it out yet.

“Because I’ll always find you.” ‘Stiles’ smiled at her which she couldn’t help but smile back. “You don’t have to worry about everyone else. They are all safe back in their rooms.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “The only person you should be worrying about right now is yourself and I think you should do for me first?”

“What do you want me to do?” Rachel didn’t want to do anything, she wanted to get out of this room and go check on her friends she had to see for herself that they were fine.

“Save them.” Stiles’ cold hands were back on her cheek. “Save us, that’s what you need to do.”

“W- “

“It’s simply Rae.” Stiles ran his fingers up and down her cheek slowly. “You need to save us for all this to go away. You can be the one to save everyone.”

And just like that Rachel knew that person in front of her wasn’t her boyfriend, it was someone trying to use him to mess with her head some more. She tried to move, to get away from them only to have someone grab her and hold her in place stopping her from moving.

“Sorry, can’t do what you want me to since I’m not the right person.” She couldn’t save Erica and now they wanted her to save random people which was not making any sense. “Why don’t you leave me alone.” She slowly slid down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, everything that has happened tonight was giving her a headache, she covered her ears to draw out the noise as best as she could.

One minute the lights were still flickering and the next they blew, now she was in a room with no light and a ghost who wanted her dead or whatever.

“Rach” Using Stiles against her to get what they want was one thing and now they are using the other person in her life that meant the world to her to get what they wanted. “I know you want this all to be over and for that to work, you’ll have to listen to us.”

“Leave me alone!” Rachel yelled as she bangs her head against the wall. “please just leave me alone.”

“Sorry, we can’t do that.” They didn’t sound sorry at all and now they were back to being Stiles. “Not until you give us what we want.”

“Please, go away.” Rachel banged her head even harder, she heard someone crack and she didn’t care anything she just wanted it to all end.

‘stiles’ laughed. “I’m afraid your time is running out Rachel.”

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Isaac, Boyd, and Scott were saved before they ended their lives. The only person missing from the ground were Rachel and Allison was the first to notice. “Stiles, where is my sister?”

“What?” Stiles glanced around the ground, he cursed himself for forgetting about Rachel and how strange she has been acting. “She said she went to help you find Scott, which of course was a lie.”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, stopping when he felt something warm on his finger, he furrowed when he saw the blood, he knew he didn’t hit his head when he was saving Scott which could only mean one thing, something is happening to Rachel, not him.

Scott saw Stiles stumble before anyone else, he grabbed him before he could even fall to the ground. “Stiles, you okay?”

“Something is happening to Rachel.”

“Why is this happening to her when she, not even a werewolf,” Lydia said, all the sacrifices were meant to be werewolves, not humans.

“Yeah, I’m aware of that thank you.” Stiles snapped a Lydia, feeling bad straight away. “Look all I know is that Rachel has been acting strange tonight. And we need to find her before anything happens. I’ve already nearly lost her once before and I’m not about to let anything happened to her again.”

Stiles was already running before anyone could reach out to stop him, he was going to find out Rachel before anything could happen to her and he would check every room in the motel if he had to, he wasn’t going to lose her like he already lost his best friend.

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

Rachel didn’t know how long she’s been stuck in a room with some creepy person using the faces of her sister and her boyfriend trying to get her to do something, she had no idea what they were going on about it was confusing her too much. Rachel even looked a mess with how much she has been crying and being stupid by banging her head repeatedly against the wall hoping to make them disappear.

“Rachel snapped out of it!” Someone was different was talking to her now. “And for the love of god please stop banging your head against the wall that’s only going to make it worse.” Yeah, you don’t say.

“Don’t listen to them Rae they don’t understand that. I know you want to help them all.” ‘stiles’ or whoever it spoke to her. “Come on Rae I know you want to do this for Laura, Paige and even Erica since you owe Erica more than anyone, after all, you couldn’t save her from getting taken by your family and thrown into that basement. You couldn’t even save her from getting killed. I’m not surprised though, after all, you’re the weak one in your pack, you let your own mother die, you kept the secret about what Kate did to the Hale’s. Everyone around you dies because of you, it’s like you’re the angel of death. Stiles, Lydia, and Allison are out there trying to save Scott, Isaac, and Boyd from dying while you’re in this room crying like a baby, they're going to die and once again it will be your fault just like everything else. Stiles will never forgive you for letting his best friend die and Allison well I'm surprised she even forgave you in the first place for everything you’ve kept from her and now she is going to hate you again for letting someone else she cares about die.”

Nothing was said for a few moments and Rachel thought they were gone that they finally left her alone, but they started talking again meaning they are still here to bug her.

“Alright fine have it your way. If you’re not going to do anything then I’m just going to use Stiles. I’m sure he will do whatever I ask of him, especially if it was his own mother speaking. Don’t you think he’ll do anything for her?”

Rachel glared at the girl in front of her. “Leave him alone, you stay away from him!” that got a laugh from the girl like Rachel was saying was funny. “He’s got nothing do with whatever you are trying to do here.”

“I’ll make you a deal. I won’t do anything to him if you do something for us.”

“Okay.” Rachel would do anything to keep Stiles save and if this was what she had to do then she will do it. “What do I have to do?”

“Well, it’s simple Rae.” ‘stiles’ again said, something was placed into her had. “We want you to die.”

“That’s not going to stop anything from happening to Stiles since if I die, he could as well so no I won’t do it.”

They rolled their eyes annoyed at Rachel. “Stiles will understand.” They grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to guide the knife to her neck, digging the blade in. “Don’t worry it will be over quick.”

“Seriously Rachel snap out of this. Don’t listen to a word that comes out of their mouths.” Rachel looked to her right seeing Erica standing a few feet away from her. “You know it’s not your time to leave this world, it’s not Stiles’ time either.”

“I’m confused, I don’t even know what’s real and what’s not anymore.” Rachel didn’t look anywhere else but at Erica. “Why are you even here trying to save me when I let you down. I could have saved you.”

“I’m here because I’m your friend. I’ve kind of been keeping an eye on you and Boyd.” Erica smiled at Rachel, she placed her hand on to of Rachel’s stopping her from moving the knife. There was blood already running down Rachel’s neck. “You didn’t let me down, you saved Boyd and I that night from your crazy grandfather, you got us out of there. You didn’t get me killed me either since you had no idea what was going to happen.” she did pick her perfect moments to show up, didn’t she. “Now listen to me, whatever your about to do trust me you don’t want to do it. Think about Allison and your dad, do you really want them to go through the pain of losing someone else. Think about Stiles, how do you think his dad will feel when he loses the only other person he’s got left in this world.”

At least Erica was getting somewhere by the way Rachel was slowly lowering the knife from her that neck well that was until someone shouted causing Rachel to jump in fright and move the knife back up to her neck.

“Enough! Of this Rachel, if you are going to do this then do it now.”

Rachel closed her eyes wanting it all the end, she was going to end it all –

The door to the room slammed against the wall, Stiles and Scott rushed in and they both froze when they saw Rachel sitting on the floor with a knife to her neck.

“Rachel don’t!” Stiles yelled, both he and Scott rushed over to her side, crouching down to her level.

Rachel shook her head, she hated how they were messing with her head. “Leave me alone and let me do this.”

“Rae babe please.” Stiles needed to snap her out of it somehow. “Don’t this please.”

“Stop messing with my head.” Rachel snapped. “You’re the one that told me I needed to do this and now you are telling me not to.”

“Whoever you thought it was, it wasn’t me. I would never ask you to kill yourself.” Stiles shook his head. “Come on Rae you don’t want to die and neither do I. So please babe open they beautiful eyes of yours.” That seemed to do the trick Rachel opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, she then glanced to his side seeing Scott.

“Scott?” Rachel just knew there and then that this was really Stiles and Scott was safe. “Make it stop. Please make it stop” she pleased with her boyfriend. “I don’t know what to do.”

“First give me the knife please.” Stiles held his hand out wanting that knife far from Rachel as possible. “You do trust me, don’t you? You trust me to never let anything happen to you right?” she nodded. “Then you’ve got to give me that knife. I promise you, Rae, everything is going to be fine.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Rachel slowly lowered the knife and handed to Stiles.

Stiles sighed the in relief when the knife was in his hands, he then handed the knife to Scott who threw it across the room. “Thank god,” Stiles pulled Rachel into a hug, hugging her for dear life. “Please don’t ever scare me like that again.” he stood up, helping Rachel up. “Now let’s get out of this room and out of the motel, I’ve had enough of this place to last me a lifetime.” He took his hoodie off and put it over Rachel’s shoulder.

“Yeah you and me both.” Rachel took a look at Scott finally able to notice how wet he looked. “Scott why the hell are wet?”

“Long story.”

**_~#~#~#~#~_ **

The group of teenagers didn’t want to spend the night in the motel rooms so they all decided that the safest place to spend the night was on the bus and that was how Coach Finnstock found them when he walked on the bus with the other students.

“I don’t want to know.” Coach has already seen a lot of weird things in this town and seeing them sleeping on the bus wasn’t weird at all, not the sarcasm. “In case you missed the announcement, the meet’s cancelled, so we’re heading home. Pack it in!”

Rachel didn’t move from where she was sitting, with her head on Stiles' chest and his arm wrap tight around her body and his fingers were running circles on her hip.

When Ethan sat down beside Scott, the couple behind them sat up to listen to what the Alpha werewolf said to their best friend. “I don’t what happened last night, but I’m pretty sure you saved my life.”

Stiles leaned forward in his seat. “Actually, we saved your life.” He gestured between himself and Rachel. “But not that it matters that much. It’s just – it’s minor detail.

Rachel grabbed the back of Stiles Shirt pulling him back to her where she then rested her head on his shoulder. “Deep breaths baby.”

“I think he needs to be a little bit more grateful about us saving his life.” He started to run his fingers through her hair.

“Of course, he does.” Rachel agreed with him on that one. “Maybe we should have just let him die.”

“Good plan.” Stiles kissed Rachel on the head causing the girl to smile. “So, we agree that next time we’ll let him die.”

Scott rolled his eyes and smiled at his friends while Ethan wasn’t at all happy with how they rudely interrupted him.

“So, I’m going to give you something. We’re pretty sure Derek’s still alive.” Rachel turned to Stiles' mouth ‘I told you so.’ “But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack – “

“and kills his own,” Scott said, he already knew this because of Stiles and Rachel.

“Or Kail goes after him, and we kill him. That’s the way it works.”

Rachel forward. “Nobody is going to die.”

Ethan turned around to glare at the Argent girl. “Funny you are saying that since you and your boyfriend didn’t care if I lived or died a moment ago.”

“Of course, we don’t care, we care more about our friends than we’ll ever care about you and the rest of your pack,” Rachel told him, her friend's lives come before them. “We’ll be happy when you and the rest of your little pack have left our town.” She leaned closer. “Derek is our friend and if you think of hurting him again then I’ll hurt you.”

“Okay, Rae enough threating people in a loaded bus.” Stiles pulled Rachel back away from Ethan when the Alpha moved, Stiles got up and sat down beside Scott.

Allison took Stiles place, sitting next to her sister taking her hand in hers. “I can’t believe I nearly lost you again.”

“Sorry.” Rachel didn’t mean for any of what happened tonight happen. “You don’t hate me, do you?”

“No, Rach I don’t hate you.” Allison has been mad at Rachel sometimes, but she has never hated her sister, she doesn’t think she’ll ever hate her in her life. “I’m kind of mad at myself that I didn’t notice something was wrong with you and if I did, I could have maybe stopped what happened to you tonight. I love you and I don’t want to lose you, I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you so please do me a favor and don’t scare me like that again.”

“Nothing that happened tonight was your fault, it was this motels fault.” Rachel gave Allison hand a squeeze. “Don’t worry about losing me, you’ll never lose me just like I won’t lose you.” She makes sure to keep that promise. “It’s us sis till the end just like the way it’s meant to be.” She leans her head on Allison's shoulder. “You and I will be at each other’s weddings and we are going to bring the next generation of the Argent family into this world.”

“More like you are going to bring the next generation of the Argent – Stilinski family in the world with Stiles.” Of course, Allison had to bring something like that up, after all, she was the number one fan of Rachel and Stiles relationship. Stiles made Rachel happy and that’s all that matter to Allison, her sister’s happiest. “Just so you know in the future, you and Stiles better name your first child after me somehow. And don’t go try denying anything when you and I both know that you and Stiles are each other soulmates you guys are going to be together forever.”

“If you say so.” Rachel had nothing else to say on the matter. Nobody even knows what is going to happen in the future.

“Coach?” Lydia got up from her seat going to the coach looking at the whistle around his neck. “can I see your whistle for a second?” not waiting on a reply she just grabbed the whistle and went back to her seat.

Lydia blew the whistle into her hand. “Wolfbane.” She turned her hand to show the others, the purple dust on the palm of her hand.

“So, every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd – “Rachel started to say

“And Ethan,” Lydia added, she already knew Rachel wasn’t going to say anything about the other werewolf.

“You were all poisoned by it,” Allison said to Scott, which still doesn’t explain how Rachel was acting strange tonight. Maybe she was possessed or something, nobody ever going to know.

“So that’s how the Darach got in their heads.” Stiles brought up. “That’s how he did.”

“She,” Rachel said causing Scott and Allison to narrow their eyes while Stiles just sighed. “It could easily be a she that’s the Darach, not every killer has to be a guy.”

“I’m still going to agree with Rachel on this one about the Darach being a she and not a he.” Lydia back Rachel up at least two of them were thinking the same thing.

Stiles rolled his eyes at them and snatched the whistle straight out of Lydia's hands and didn’t waste any time on throwing the whistle out of the bus windows.

 


End file.
